Royal Family Historia
by Songbird Rebel
Summary: True to the title, this here are stories of the two recognizable and well known ancestors of my Kingdom Hearts OC, Renyra Toellas Ul Azuria (or Nyra for short). The first half is of Endon and how he became the first king, while the second will be of Nyra's great-great-great-grandmother, Hadassah Drottina Ul Azuria and her courage that revealed a plot within the royal court. Enjoy!
1. Endon (The Beginning)

"Stop, thief!" one of the three angry guards shouted at the top of his lungs as he and his two brothers chased a ragged young Azurian throughout Laputa. The youth's hair flowed behind him like a spray of liquefied silver as he skillfully manoeuvres around and through various obstacles to shake the guards up. In his right hand, he clutched a sturdy bag containing the guards' food that he stole from. "Nobody steals from the Jalis Brothers!" the youngest of the brothers shouted, "Really? Because I just did." The thief taunted as he flew around the corner with the three brothers not far behind. "You're dead, Endon!" the oldest shouted, knowing the thief all too well. "Actually, Razoul – I feel quite alive." Endon replied as he mockingly saluted the Jalis Brothers before folding his silvery-white wings, falling for the haystack below with the Jalis hot on his trail. Looking over his shoulder, Endon laughed a bit before unfurling his wings and swooped away from the haystack at the last second. But the brothers weren't fast enough and they came crashing into the hay, Endon looked back to see the Jalis Brothers got out of the hay and begins the pursuit again, causing Endon to see building with a couple clotheslines up ahead.

_~~~KH~~~_

He gave off a mischievous smirk as he decided to try to outmanoeuvre his pursuers, and began to weave through the clothesline "net". "Hey, stop!" the second brother called out, "Get back here!" the youngest added before the three of them flew straight into the clotheslines and got tangled in them, angrily staring at the escaping thief. Endon looked back and smirk in amusement. _"Those three really makes this a little too easy." _He thought to himself as he landed not far from two Azurian women who saw the chase and were laughing at the amusing sight, dispelling his wings in a flurry of feathers. "Good afternoon, ladies" the young thief greeted, "Getting into trouble a little early again, aren't we, Endon?" the older woman chided playfully as she wagged her finger at Endon. "Wha – Me trouble? Pfft, naw! You're only in trouble if you get caught." He scoffed with a smile, "Stop right there!" the second Jalis shouted as Endon looked back to see the Jalis free from the clotheslines. "Uh-oh!" Endon then looked at the sturdy bag that is filled with garbage in the younger woman's hand, "Mind if I take that off of you?" he asked as he took the bag and ran off with the Jalis Brother giving chase. The two women shook their head in amusement, "Ah, what are we going to do with him, Mother?" the younger woman asked as the older looked up to see another young Azurian jumping across the roof. "What are we going to do with _them_? His best friend is never far." The older corrected her daughter before continuing their journey home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Endon turned around the corner and hid. Knowing that it's a matter of time before the Jalis catch up to him, he begin to cast a powerful illusion spell to hide the real bag and give the bag of garbage the impression of the bag of food. The spell was nearly finished when the two youngest brothers found him, "He-he-hey, fellas! I know that it was stupid of me to steal from you. So I'll just return the food and be on my way." He said as he placed the bag of garbage down before running off after the two Jalis took the bag, but Razoul caught up to his brothers and quickly pinned Endon down to the ground before the thief has a chance to summon his wings. "Nice try, Endon." The oldest Jalis said, "I know all your tricks – and this time, consider your wings clipped." But before Razoul could cast a fire spell to burn Endon's wings, another Azurian with a bag full of food came up from behind and took the brothers out with a spell. "Perfect timing as usual, Vaatu." Endon greeted with a smile as he gently pushed the oldest Jalis off of him, Vaatu then held his hand out and helped him up. "Hey, what will you do without me?" he playfully taunted before growing serious, "Now let's get out of here. Before the spells wear off." Endon looked down to see the illusion spell he casted on his bag is beginning to wear off. "Right." He nodded before the two Azurians summoned their wings and took off into the air towards their home.

* * *

"We're going to have ourselves a feast." Vaatu celebrated as the two were flying before Endon see something from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he noticed a frail looking group of ragged children half hidden in the shadows. They didn't say anything, but their eyes spoke for them; Endon could easily tell that they hadn't eaten for roughly days. "Endon?" Vaatu asked before following his friend's gaze to see the children, "On no, Endon. We've practically risked our lives for this food, let alone our wings." Endon knew that his friend is right, but he couldn't let them go hungry. "It's all right. We have enough for the three of us. And besides, they need it more than I do." And with that, Endon begins descending for them with a sighing Vaatu close behind.

_~~~KH~~~_

As they approached the children, one of the oldest brought his arm out to shield his younger companions behind him as he tensed up, ready to fight them if necessary. "It's okay. Here. Go on, take it." Endon spoke gently with a smile as he handed the bag of food to the children who began to beam gratefully when they saw the plentiful quantity. "Thank you." The leader smiled as Endon playfully ruffled each of the children's head before walking off with Vaatu. "What am I going to do with you, Endon?" his friend asked with a hint of amusement before the two young men noticed a crowd. Out of curiosity, Endon looked through the crowd to a golden chocobo clad in armor and a rich looking warrior proudly riding through with an unusual looking sword, a "Keyblade", in his hand; but whether he's as rich as he looks or is completely over his head with pride, we'll never know. "A new Keyblade wielder, I suppose." One of the people besides Endon murmured, "Another casualty for the Keyblade War." An old woman's voice on his left rang up, sounding rueful. "You know, I'm starting to believe that the prophecy hidden within that Loveless poem is about to come true." an old man in front of Endon commented, causing some of his curiosity to spark a bit "Excuse me, sir? But what is this about a "prophecy"?" he asked, "Well, I guess you haven't heard the rumour yet, sonny. They say that hidden within the poem "Loveless", is a prophecy that foretells about the "Keyblade War" where the Goddess' chosen guardian will come and put a stop to all this nonsense and become our king. I wonder how long this is going to take before he will come." He replied. Endon looked at the warrior, "Maybe he's the one." he suggested, but the old man shook his head. "I wouldn't count on it, kid."

* * *

That is when Endon felt someone pushed him from behind; at first he thought that it's Vaatu, but he looked down to see some of the children chasing each other out into the streets, right in front of the warrior! The chocobo quickly stopped with a buck, almost knocking its armoured rider off. "Out of my way, you filthy brats!" he threatened as he raised his Keyblade up, ready to strike them with it! Angered by this, Endon quickly rushed in the way of the Keyblade and stopped it, getting a small cut at his side in a process. The oldest children were quickly behind him, checking if their younger companions were all right as Vaatu struggled his way through the crowd after witnessing what have just happened. "Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Endon angrily rebuked the warrior, briefly stunning him. "I'll teach you some manners!" the warrior have his mount to kick Endon into a mud puddle, deepening his wound from the warrior's Keyblade as he kept riding on to a portal that will leads to what we call now, the Keyblade Graveyard. Some of the people in the crowd laughed as Vaatu rushed over to Endon's side and helped him up, "Hey, Vaatu! Check it out! This is probably our first time seeing a chocobo with two rear ends!" Endon mocked; hearing this, the Keyblade warrior stopped and looked at them. "You and your friend are nothing more than worthless street rats." He taunted, "You were born as street rats, you'll die as street rats, and no one on their right side of their mind will mourn for you." And with that, the portal closed behind the warrior and his mount before Endon could lay a hand on him. The crowd dispersed and Vaatu slowly walked towards his friend, "The nerve of that guy…Vaatu and I are NOT worthless!" Endon snapped before Vaatu placed his hand onto his shoulder. "Come on, Endon. Let's go." Vaatu advised, Endon calmed himself and agreed before they went back to their home.

* * *

After a while, the two young Azurians made it to the apartment in an abandoned building that they called home for years. They walked in through the door to an empty room with the exception of a few mats and rugs and a young Azurian woman who is around the same age as Endon, her silver hair was braided down to almost her waist and her ocean coloured eyes contain the look of concerns in them when they fell onto the bag that Vaatu was carrying, causing her to sigh. "Vaatu; did you and Endon steal from the Jalis again?" she asked, sounding irritated. "Yeah, and the remaining bag isn't the only thing we got to show for it." Endon spoke up for his friend while holding his hand over his side with the cut he gained from the warrior's Keyblade and chocobo, causing the young woman to look over to Endon and noticed the injury. "Endon, you're bleeding! What happened?" she asked the two young men, "A conceited warrior tried to use his Keyblade to hurt some innocent children – and that's where Endon got his cut when he defended those kids, only to get kicked over by the warrior's chocobo." Vaatu explained as the woman have Endon to take his shirt off. "It's not that bad, Raava." The latter tried to protest before slightly wincing at her touch as she begins tending to the wound, "You sure you're all right?" she asked with concern in her voice while using some healing magic on the cut before proceeding with the bandages. "Yeah… I just feel bad for those kids; I mean no one deserves to be treated like that. And besides, what kind of monster does that anyways?" he answered, still upset about the warrior's nerves; no one should be treating others like that and get away with it.

_~~~KH~~~_

"There. Just promise me that you and Vaatu won't go off, doing anything crazy." Raava requested as Endon put his shirt back on over his bandaged torso, the two Azurian males agreed as they grabbed something from their bag of food before heading out to the forge where they work. The three Azurians, especially the two young men, didn't always steal; in fact, Endon and Vaatu only steal as a last resort. They each made money their own way and they would put it together and use it for something big that they need without turning to stealing. Raava, the only one in the trio that didn't need to steal, uses her healing ability to help out those who are injured as a nurse. While her brother and his best friend worked as assistances of a well-known master blacksmith who is aware of their habit of stealing from the Jalis and often called them into work if there's a large demand at the forge, such as now with the demand of Keyblades.

* * *

"Someday, Endon, everything is going to change for the three of us." Vaatu said to his friend as he worked on his secret project, forging his own Keyblade and plan to take part in the Keyblade War. "We'll have more food than we can ever eat, more clothes than we could ever wear, and more money than we could ever know what to do with it. And then, we will never have to steal, or worry about any other problems ever again." Endon listened, but is also thinking about what the old man had said to him. Maybe if the guardian appeared, he will change their lives forever. But who is the chosen guardian? Maybe it will be Vaatu…he's seems to be the ideal candidate for a king. Endon stare out of the window to the stars and began to silently sing to himself as a shooting star flies across the sky.

_"Riff-raff, street rat, I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer._

_Would they see a poor boy?_

_No siree._

_They'd find out there's so much more to me."_


	2. Endon (The Nightmare)

"_Endon… Endon…"_ Hearing a female voice calling out his name, Endon shot himself up into a sitting position on his "bed" and looked over to Raava, only to find her still asleep. He sighs to himself as he checked in on his side, to see a visible scar he obtained from a Keyblade three weeks ago. Three weeks have passed since that old man told him about the "prophecy" of the Goddess' chosen guardian; the beginning of those dreams where Endon keep hearing a female voice calling his name; and since he and Vaatu stole from the Jalis Brothers. Speaking of which, Endon looked over to where his best friend was sleeping in the previous night; only to find it empty. Figuring that Vaatu is at the forge already, Endon quietly got up and prepared himself to leave for the forge; making sure to leave Raava a note when she wakes up, telling her that he have already left for the forge. _"Strange… he didn't even leave a note."_ Endon thought to himself as he summons his wings and taking off to the early dawn sky, _"It's not like Vaatu to leave without letting anyone know on where he's going. Well, one thing's for sure - if Vaatu is at the forge, I'm gonna have to remind him in leaving a message in the future."_

* * *

When Endon arrived at the forge, he instantly went over to where his friend usually work – only to everything was the same the night before when they left – everything except Vaatu's Keyblade is missing. "I wasn't expecting you to come THIS early." A gruff masculine voice broke Endon's train of thought as the young man turned around to see a tall and muscular Azurian male approaching him. "Fabron!" Endon recognize the master blacksmith as he approached one of his two assistances; with his silver hair and beard sharply contrasting with the dark tanned skin that he obtained from years of working with fire. "I was just checking to see if Vaatu was here." The young Azurian explain, but the blacksmith just shook his head. "You're the only one who came by…" Fabron replied but trails off when he noticed the troubled look on the youth's face, "Endon… Is something's wrong?" he asked his assistance; but when Endon told him about how Vaatu wasn't at home and how he was working on a secret project, the blacksmith's concern worsened. "I see…Vaatu was planning to take part in the Keyblade War. I've known about your troubles, but I never expect that you were that desperate." He mused to himself, the blacksmith then turned his attention to his assistance. "You should head back home, Endon." Fabron began as he begins to pack supplies and picked up a Keyblade that was unclaimed before closing the forge, "I'll go find Vaatu." Endon was astonished. "Vaatu's my friend. So I should come, too, Pops." The Master Blacksmith turned to face the youth when he heard the nickname that his two assistants gave him, "I'm sorry, Endon. But it's too dangerous." Fabron insisted, "And besides, who's going to look after Raava if the two of us are going after her brother?" the blacksmith asked with a teasing hint, causing the young man to blush a bit before reluctantly agreeing with Fabron.

* * *

But that night, instead of the usual dreams of a woman calling his name, Endon's sleep was plagued by a nightmare. It was dark, and he was standing in a desolate wasteland that was littered with Keyblades and lifeless bodies for as far as the eye can see. Among the blood covered corpses was Fabron! Endon ran over to check in on the Master Blacksmith - but when the young man got close, the blacksmith vanished into the dark atmosphere and a light appeared above him; causing the youth to look up to see a heart-shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts. Standing in front of Kingdom Heart was a woman, wielding an impressive Keyblade and a sword of some sort – a sword Endon instantly recognized as the X-blade, the inspiration of all Keyblades. The strands of the woman's raven hair fluttered around her like threads of the blackest silk, but, other than her black hair and stunningly luminous cerulean eyes, what stood out the most about the woman are her wings – the feathers are pure black, like her hair, that gradually lightens to the purest silvery white. The young man couldn't stop thinking that he has seen her before. But just as quickly the light appeared, Kingdom Hearts and the woman disappeared and Raava appeared behind him. Endon called out to her, but she never replied. Thinking that something was wrong, he ran toward Raava – only for her to vanish into the dark atmosphere. Feeling alone and uneasy by the enclosing darkness around him, the youth looked around desperately until he saw Vaatu standing not far with his back turned against the young man. He called out Vaatu's name, but Vaatu didn't replied. Endon called out again, but his best friend was, once more, silent. Sensing that something was wrong with his friend, the youth ran over to Vaatu – but as he approached, Vaatu's silver hair and wings began to darkened to an ominous black and as his friend turned to face the young man, Endon could see that, instead of the usual blue-green eyes, the eyes of his best friend are in the same colour as the blood. And that's when Vaatu disappeared and the darkness began to cover the world, swallowing Endon in the process.

* * *

But Endon wasn't just struggling to free himself from the darkness and called out in his dream; he was tossing and turning while calling out in his sleep, waking Raava in the process. "Endon!" she gently shook him, "Endon, wake up!" Endon bolted upright in a slight panic before looking around and beginning to calm down. "Raava… I saw Vaatu and he's in trouble. His eyes have turned blood red, his hair and wings are pure black. Then the darkness began to swallow me alive…" The youth began to blurt out all at once before Raava calmed him down again. "You were having a nightmare." She told him, but Endon couldn't stop thinking that the nightmare could be more like a vision that is warning him about something that have to do with his best friend. "Maybe… I have to go after Vaatu and Pops." He announced, surprising Raava. "What?! Endon, Pops will be fine. He's had experience before becoming a blacksmith. And I know he'll bring Vaatu home." She protested, "But I have a feeling that something bad will happen to them if I don't go." The young man insisted. Raava thought about it before sighing a bit, "Fine, but I'll be coming, too." Now it was Endon's turn to protest. "You can't come, Raava." He said, "Why not?" she asked, "It's because of the nightmare - something will happen to you if you come. And besides, it's way too dangerous." He protested. "Well, how are you planning to go after my brother and Pops if you don't have a weapon to defend yourself – that is, if it's as dangerous as you said?" she challenged, taking the youth aback. "You know the years of when Vaatu and I have no other choice than to steal? I can use those skills to my advantage on the battlefield, and I know a bit of hand-to-hand combat." He reasoned, "Well, I know how to heal. And that can be of use on the battlefield. I can take care of myself. And besides, you can't go alone." She insisted, causing the young man to sigh – knowing that there's no way of convincing her otherwise. "All right, but don't think Vaatu's gonna forgive me if anything happens to you." He said as he packed a bag of supplies that will be enough to sustain them when they're in the Keyblade War before the two of them headed off for the portal leading to the Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

The sun was barely peeking from behind the horizon when both Endon and Raava made it to the open portal leading the Keyblade Graveyard. "Raava, are you sure you want to come along?" Endon asked, trying one last time to convince her otherwise. "Once we step through, we might not be able to return." But as persistent as when she first convinced him to let her tag along, Raava nod. "Yeah. Let's go!" she replied before going through the portal with Endon standing there for a second, _"I just hope Raava has an idea on what's she got herself into."_ He thought to himself before going through the portal, himself – unaware that his life will never be the same again.

* * *

Despite going through the portal last and blacking out, Endon found himself stirring awake first. The youth then got up looked around to see the same desolate wasteland from his nightmare before turning around to see Raava regaining conscious. The young man then ran over to help her up; but as he did so, he and Raava then turned around to see the portal closing. Knowing that they won't be going back that way, both Endon and Raava decided to continue on with their search for both Fabron and Vaatu. After a while of searching, the duo finally came across the unconscious blacksmith. "Pops!" the young man called out as he and Raava ran over to check in on him, "He's still alive." Raava assured the youth before beginning her healing. _"It's like in the nightmare."_ Endon thought to himself as he watches, troubled by the nightmare. But his train of thought was then broken when he heard the master blacksmith beginning to stir – After finally opening his eyes a bit, he immediately grew surprise to find both Endon and Raava watching over him. He struggled to sit up when Vaatu's sister cautioned him in not moving too quickly. "I thought I'd told you not to come here - and especially with Raava." The blacksmith begin to scold his assistance who, after hearing one too many of his occasional reprimands that was directed to both him and Vaatu, begin to brace himself. "The reason Endon came is because he was worried that something will happened to you and my brother. And it's my choice to come – even though I have to convince Endon into letting me come, Pops." Raava defended as Fabron thought about what the young woman have said. "I see… I guess you and I will have to discuss about this later." The blacksmith said to his assistance, "But right now, I need to bring the two of you with me back to camp. I think some of your healing abilities will come in handy, along with having an extra blacksmith." And with that, he begin leading the way back to the camp.


	3. Endon (The Encounter: Part 1)

_***Author's Note:**__ Before we begin with the third chapter, I would like to take a few minutes to give thanks and credit to those who helped me with some of the original characters' names. For starters, (and I deeply apologize for not doing this sooner) I would like to thank and give credit to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark from for the name of the master Blacksmith, "Fabron" that was introduced in the previous chapter. Also, I would like to thank Relena Soulheart (also from ) for the name of a female character introduced in this chapter, "Kira" and a confirmed name for the second Jalis Brother, "Mako". In fact, I even decided to name the second female character after her. I would also like to thank Liv Marhen from for names, "Brian" (for the third Jalis Brother), and "Matthias"; zhugebeifong from Deviantart for Relena's nickname "Lena", and for the name, "Noah"; Mobis-New-Nest (also from Deviantart) for the name of Master Xehanort's Ancestor, "Joxor"; and Everyone else for their suggestions; including ReflectTheLight from Deviantart, and DuckyMcQuacky from FictionPress_

* * *

A day has passed since Fabron have brought both Endon and Raava back to the encampment of General Matthias after finding the two of them in the Keyblade Graveyard, and the young man has been keeping himself busy at the camp's forge ever since that morning. He was just about finished with the repairs when the conceited warrior from before came in to retrieve his Keyblade, stopping short in his tracks when he saw the youth. "Oh…it's you. I guess I'll never know on why this piece of trash is doing here." He muttered before looking around for his Keyblade, "What is THAT supposed to mean!?" Endon demanded when he heard what the warrior had muttered. "If you are here for the Keyblade War, then Kingdom Hearts will never belong to the likes of you. If it wasn't for Kingdom Hearts, then I don't know why I get myself involved in a petty little camp full of filth." He insulted, causing Endon and another young Azurian who've entered the forge to tense up a bit. The young Azurian walk past both the warrior and the youth as he headed to the back of the forge, only to return with the warrior's Keyblade.

_~~~KH~~~_

Endon got a better look at the Keyblade that has caused the scar on his side, causing him to shudder at both the memory and the Keyblade's dark, demonic design. It has a spiky, black guard resembling demonic wings, a horned, demon head just above the handle, two barbed shafts, and teeth resembling a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions. It also contains two demonic blue eyes; one above the handle and the other one on the head. Its shaft and head are adorned with several twisting, silver patterns. The young man looks at the black charm that was on its Keychain, only to notice a third demonic blue eye upon it. "Here's your Keyblade, Joxor." The young Azurian spoke up to the warrior, clearing knowing him. Endon looked over to the former and noticed that he could be roughly a year or two younger than him. "Now be careful not to break it like last time." He warned with a teasing hint in his voice, "I would hate to see a shard from that thing slicing your throat open." Joxor tensed up a bit before he attempt to regain whatever dignity he could still muster and left the forge with a huff.

_~~~KH~~~_

The young Azurian then turned to Endon, "You must be Endon, I'm Kale." He introduced himself before sticking his hand out for the young man to shake. "Fabron told me about you and Vaatu. I'm sorry about your friend." The flashback of Joxor's Keyblade still lingered in the young man's mind. "Kale…was he always like that?" he asked, gaining Kale's attention. "By "he", you mean Joxor, right?" he asked before laughing a bit, "Sorry about his behaviour. Just try not to mind him too much – that arrogant attitude of his always tends to get on my nerves." Kale then lowered his voice. "But just between the two of us, I couldn't help but feel that there's something dark about him." Endon nodded, "I see what you mean – considering how he tried to hurt a couple of kids with his Keyblade before he even came here three weeks ago." He lifted his shirt a bit to reveal his scar. "I even got this scar when I came to the kids' defense, only to get kicked over by his chocobo." Kale cringed at the thought of being in Endon's shoes when that happened, "Sounds like you really have a knack for getting into a situation where you pull off reckless stunts." He commented.

* * *

"He sure does." A female voice replied, causing the two Azurians to turn around to see Raava entering the forge – along with two other Azurian women. One of them on Raava's left looked to be not much older than Kale, while the other appeared to be around Vaatu's age – with piercing blue-green eyes that somehow reminds Endon of a snake. "Raava." Endon began before Kale spoke up, "Hey, Kira. Hey, Lena." The woman on the right tensed up a bit.

_~~~KH~~~_

"That's Relena. And you know how much I hated that nickname." She corrected, "But it was fun. And besides, that nickname has already stuck….so tough luck." Kale stated before smirking mischievously and adding "Lena", earning an annoyed sigh from an eye-rolling female before the young woman on Raava's left approached the young man. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Kira." She introduced herself, "Endon, right? Sorry about Relena and Kale." She apologized as she smiled a little bit. "We're just about to head for the sparring grounds to see Relena and Kira train with their Keyblades. And the two of you could use a break." Raava offered the two young men, causing Kale to summon his Keyblade. "Count me in." Kale beamed before turning to the youth, "Hey, Endon – I bet you would like to spar with us." Endon looked down a bit. Almost in a way of reading the young man's mind, Kale grabbed an unused Keyblade. "Here. You can borrow this one, if you'd like." He said with a smile – the design of the Keyblade looked simple in comparison to Kale's, but Endon accepted it anyways before the five of them began to head for the sparring grounds.

* * *

Once on the sparring grounds, Relena paired herself with Kira to give the latter the practice with her Keyblade. It was only until Raava sat down to watch and Kale gotten himself into position that Endon realized something – he doesn't even know how to fight, let alone with a Keyblade. Sensing the young man's hesitation, Kale smiled a bit. "Never wield a Keyblade before?" he asked, gaining the youth's attention. "It's almost like wielding a sword – only try not to think too much on moving your body. Instead, you need to let your body to move you. C'mon, I can go easy on you – if you'd like." Endon shook his head, but Kale decided to give the young man a few pointers.

_~~~KH~~~_

"It's really important to always be aware of your surroundings at all times–" Kale began, "especially when you're dealing with a crowd." Relena interrupted before Kale suddenly charged towards Endon. As a reflex, the youth quickly brought his Keyblade up to block the attack. "Not bad on the defensive reflex, but you're not gonna win if you use defence, alone. You also need to get into the offensive before your opponent does and stay on it!" Endon nodded and began assaulting the younger Azurian, trying to go easy on Kale and follow Kale's advice on letting his body move him – which is surprisingly easy for the young man. "That strategy works fine if you're fighting one on one. But it's like I'd said before – you need to know how to handle a crowd, too." Relena said as she walked up to tag-team with Kale before the two of them charged toward the young man, causing the youth to constantly dodge their attacks. "Don't hesitate to use your magic, Endon." Kira advised while watching with Raava, causing Endon to remember all of the tricks that he and Vaatu used when stealing from the Jalis brothers.

_~~~KH~~~_

He smirked a bit before gesturing his free hand to the ground and created a lot of steam to cover his surprise attack on the duo, "Hey, where did Endon go?" Kale asked as he looked around. "Looking for me?" Endon asked as he was about to take a swing at the former, causing the younger Azurian male to jump back with the Keyblade being less than an inch away from him. "How'd you get behind me?" he asked in a startled voice, causing the girls to laugh a bit. "So even a Leopardos can get taken by surprise…" Relena said with a hint of amusement in her voice, causing Kale to shoot a glare at the snake-eyed woman. "Didn't anybody tell ya it's rude to sneak up on people like that? It's like you vanished without a trace!" Kale stated, "Really? I just used an old trick where you create enough steam to act as a smoke screen while I move in opposition to the enemies and then circle around them. Like this!" Endon explained before demonstrating the smoke screen cover. "I ain't fallin' for that twice, Endon!" Kale called out into the steam, only to learn that the young man has "disappeared" again. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

_~~KH~~~_

"Over here." Endon spoke up as he "appeared" beside Relena, startling her. "How did you get there?!" she asked, causing Kale to laugh. "So even the cold-blooded female from the Anguis District can get taken by surprise…" he said as he tried to pull himself together, causing Relena to regain her cool. "That technique of yours is really impressive – especially on how useful it is on the battlefield – but it's really unnerving." She stated, "Tell me about it. It's especially creepy when you pull that move on any opponent of the opposite gender." Kale agreed, much to everyone's surprise – including him. "Hey!" Endon warned the Leopardos youth before the two of them laughed a bit. "Anyway, Endon… You're quite a natural with the Keyblade." Kale commented, "What do you say we spar for real – One on one!" this surprised the young man a bit. "Why would I wanna do that?" Endon asked, "You scared of losing? C'mon." he challenged before getting into his position. "Hope you're ready." Endon laughed a bit before getting into a battle stance, himself. "All right! Let see what you can do." Kale said with enthusiasm, "You asked for it." The youth replied while the three girls watched on the sidelines before the two males charged towards each other.

* * *

The two Keyblades clashed for a final time before Kale fell backwards, "Giving up already? C'mon, Kale, I thought you were stronger than that." Endon teased a bit as the former panted a bit. "You…had enough? 'Cause I'm willing to…call it a draw if you are." Kale spoke up, looking at the older male. "Huh? Right…" The young man coyly smiled before their female audience approached them. "From where I stood, Kale, the only thing you drew was a big "L" on your forehead for "Loser"… "Lame", "Laughable"…" Relena chided, causing Kale to look back at the Anguis woman, stunned. "Wha– Isn't this the part where ya joined both Kira and Raava… and cheer me up or somethin'? "You're just havin' a bad day," or… "That's what you get for pullin' your punches!" Some comrade you are." He retorted with a huff as he dismissed his Keyblade, "Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie." She bluntly replied. "And people wondered why Leopardos and Anguis don't get along. Sure hope your friend isn't anything like her." Kale told the older male with a smile before the five of them began to chuckle a bit.

_~~~KH~~~_

Kale picked himself up before realizing something, "Oh yeah! We never really found out on which district you came from." He stated. "As you and Raava already know, I'm from the Leopardos District – while Relena is from Anguis. Kira is Vulpeus, and you already know before you came here that Fabron is Ursus." He added while gesturing both Kira and Relena, causing Endon to feel a bit embarrassed about not telling them their district. "Raava and I are from Unicornis. But I was wondering about Joxor. Which district is he from?" he asked, causing the younger male to shrug. "Don't know, don't care. Anyways, all of that sparing really works up an appetite. Whaddaya say we head for the mess tent?" he said, earning an eye roll from the Anguis. "You're really obnoxious at time, you know that?" Relena said before turning her attention to the young man, "You and Raava said that you're from the Unicornis District, right? It's just Razoul is from that same district, too." She remembered, surprising the youth. "Razoul? Are Mako and Brian here, too?" he asked, worried that Razoul would tried to burn his wings off for what happened three weeks ago. But the Anguis woman just shook her head, "Razoul was the only one from the Unicornis District, that is until you and Raava came by – he was worried that the Keyblade War would take a toll on his brothers, so he decided to take part of it alone." She replied. Endon realized that if anything happened to either Brian or Mako during the Keyblade War, Razoul would never be able to forgive himself – Endon would be the same if anything happened to the people he cared about.

_~~~KH~~~_

"I'm looking for Endon." A new male voice rang up from behind the five young Azurians, causing them to turn around to see a tall Azurian with a muscular build. "Lieutenant Oreius!" Relena recognized before three of the five all saluted before him with Raava and Endon quickly follow suit, and it's a good thing – Lieutenant Oreius is the second in command to General Matthias. The youth step forth a bit, causing the lieutenant to examine the young man carefully. "It's General Matthias. He would like to seek an audience with you." He informed. The young man looked back to Raava and his friends, who bore the looks of concern – Kale, Relena, and Kira especially. "I'm sure it isn't anything serious." The youth reassured them before turning his attention to Kale. "I'll see you back at the forge?" The Leopardos youth nodded curtly. And with that, Endon began to follow the lieutenant to the general's tent.

* * *

When the young man and Lieutenant Oreius have entered General Matthias' tent, it came to realization that the tent was empty. "He must be in the armouries, again …" the latter mused before turning to face the former, "Wait here." He ordered before heading off to find his superior. Figuring that there's nothing else to do, Endon decided to look around a bit. He noticed the traditional charts and maps on the wall and desk in front of him, but the young man felt himself being drawn to a book on the desk. It has a blue cover with an emblem that contains a heart merging into an eight-pointed star, with a point from the "star" on each side of the heart resembling more like a demonic wing and an angelic wing, respectively. After noticing a silver ribbon sticking out from within the book's pages, the youth carefully opened the book to where the ribbon is prominent – only to instantly notice the title at the top of the page reading "Loveless". Remembering about the old man telling him that there's a hidden prophecy within the poem, Endon began to read the prologue:

"_**When the Keyblade War brings about the World's end**_

_**The Goddess descends from the sky**_

_**Her wings of twilight spread afar**_

_**She guides us to light, her gift everlasting"**_

_~~~KH~~~_

The more he read, the more he came to realize that the old man was right about the hidden prophecy:

"_**Infamous in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess**_

_**We seek it thus, and take to the sky**_

_**Ripples form of the water's surface**_

_**A seeker's life knows no rest"**_

* * *

_**"There is no hate, only joy**_

_**For you are beloved by the Goddess**_

_**Hero of the light, Healer of all worlds**_

_**Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul**_

_**Pride is lost**_

_**Wings stripped away, the end is nigh"**_

* * *

_**"My friend, do you fly away now?**_

_**To a world that condemn you and I?**_

_**All that awaits in a somber morrow**_

_**No matter where the winds may blow**_

_**My friend, your desire**_

_**Is the bringer of life, the Gift of the Goddess**_

_**Even if the morrow is barren of promises**_

_**Nothing shall forestall my return"**_

* * *

_**"My friend, Destiny is cruel**_

_**Neither dreams nor honor remains**_

_**The arrow has left, the bow of the Goddess**_

_**My soul, corrupted by darkness**_

_**Hath endure torment, to fulfill thy desires**_

_**In my own salvation**_

_**And your eternal slumber**_

_**Legend shall speak**_

_**Of sacrifice at the World's end**_

_**The wind sails over the water's surface**_

_**Silently, yet strong"  
**_

* * *

_**"Even if the morrow is barren of promises**_

_**Nothing shall forestall my return**_

_**To become the light that envelops the World**_

_**To spare the land, the sea, the sky**_

_**I offer thee my fated sacrifice"**_

* * *

"You sure have some exquisite tastes." A male voice rang up, startling Endon a bit before looking behind him to see a man with his silver hair styled in thick, collar-length bangs spiked at the front and slicked down at the back, and a short ponytail tied with a black ribbon. He has sharp facial features that made the young man figure that he's from the Anguis District, and a thin scar above his left eye running the length of his forehead. On his left arm, the youth noticed a retractable gauntlet that looks designed to double as a powerful taser.

_~~~KH~~~_

"I take it you're Endon. I'm General Matthias." He introduced him as he held his hand out for Endon to shake. "I didn't mean to snoop around, sir." The youth began to apologize, but the general interrupts him. "It's quite all right. I mean, that is an interesting book." He said as he looked over to the book on his desk, "There are only five copies of it. They say that there's a sixth, an original copy that belongs to the Goddess, herself. The cover on it is completely different – where you saw the emblem on this copy, the cover on the original have an emblem that resembles a silver bird. In fact, this copy… actually belong to an old friend of mine. His name is Noah, and I'm sure you've already met him." And at that point, the old man from three weeks ago walked in. "It's nice to finally meet you properly, Endon." He said, "I don't understand, sir." The confused youth told the general. "Please. For this meeting, just call me Matthias." The general instructed before growing serious, "The reason I would like to meet you in person is that I've heard so much about you." The young man began to look down, thinking that General Matthias is referring to his and Vaatu's habit of stealing. "Fabron told me that you and Raava came here to look for her brother, is that correct?" he asked, surprising Endon. "Yes, si– I mean, Matthias." The youth affirmed, the general nodded a bit.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Well, we've been having a few….problems in this camp ever since Joxor arrived here three weeks ago." Matthias informed, "We were occasionally under raid. But not by any enemies…from the darkness that takes on monstrous forms." Noah explained, "It wasn't until recently that these monsters are called "Shadowrupt"…" the word "Shadowrupt" caught Endon's attention. "You mean like when an Azurian falls into the darkness?" he asked, only realized that he interrupted. "Sorry." The general nodded solemnly, "I know that you, and a few others, have been getting a dark feeling from Joxor…. And I am starting to personally think that there's a spy in our midst. Because during each raid, more of our Keyblade Wielders – as well as a couple innocent bystanders – ends up missing in action, probably as prisoners of war. And I'm sure that Vaatu is among the prisoners of war. In fact, if you and Raava didn't come by when you did, then Fabron would have suffered the same fate." He explained.

* * *

And that is when Endon heard a couple gunshots from outside, before Lieutenant Oreius rushed in with a sword-shaped gun in his hand. "We're under attack, sir!" he informed, alarming both Matthias and Endon. "Is Raava…" the latter began to ask the lieutenant, but the old man cut him off. "She's safe, along with the other non-combatants." He reassured the young man, causing him to nod and breathe out in relief. But that relief was short-lived when a shadow-like creature appeared before them, with their blood red eyes glowing menacingly - much like Vaatu's eyes in the nightmare. "Oreius, get Noah to safety!" he ordered his lieutenant as he quickly grabbed an exact copy of Oreius' "gunblade", allowing the lieutenant and Noah to escape. "Endon, let's go!" and with that, he charged towards the dark monster and swung his left arm – activating his gauntlet. A strong current of electrical energy was released from the gauntlet's "twin prongs" into the creature, sending it flying a couple feet before the general shot it. The dark monster then disintegrated into what appeared to be black dust, but Matthias rushed out into the fray. After shaking himself out of a stupor, the youth then summoned his Keyblade and followed the general out of the tent.


	4. Endon (The Encounter: Part 2)

When Endon followed General Matthias out of the tent, he was taken aback to see more shadow-like monsters attacking the encampment. The young man quickly pulled himself together when he noticed one of the "Shadowrupt" getting ready to attack Razoul from behind, causing the youth to race over and strike the creature down. "You can thank me later." He told the oldest Jalis when the latter turned to see the thief saving his skin, despite the times he and Vaatu had stolen from them. Endon continue to fight off the attacking Shadowrupt, occasionally helping his fellow soldiers out of their tight situations. But it wasn't until he came to the aid of Lieutenant Oreius when he suddenly see, in his mind, the Shadowrupt attacking Raava and the other non-combatants – realizing that it was another vision! "Where are the non-combatants hiding?" he asked, "In the underground bunkers…" the lieutenant replied as he pointed towards the ravine in the distance, but before Lieutenant Oreius could questioned the youth, Endon took off towards the ravine.

* * *

Meanwhile, General Matthias have been keeping himself busy fighting off the onslaught of Shadowrupt when the dark creatures suddenly parted way for the conceited warrior, only his hair and wings are as black as night with blood red eyes. "Joxor?!" the shock of the spy's identity had lowered Matthias' guard enough for the dark monsters to pin him down, causing the general to struggle in vain to free himself. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded, causing the traitor to smile in an inappropriate way. "For all the same reasons as you, General…Kingdom Hearts…and the X-blade. Or unless you came here because of the "dreams" and "visions" that the old loon you called "friend" told you about." He replied arrogantly, causing Matthias to tense up in anger, "You're lying, Joxor. There's more to it, isn't there?" Joxor growled a bit before grinning incongruously, "Very perceptive. You see, everyone is so afraid of the darkness, that they have cause the World to succumbed – not to darkness, like you can imaged, but to the light. It shines so bright that they have forgotten how the Goddess has created the World – and the X-blade – with BOTH. Light and darkness, they are a balance – one that must always be maintained. And you, too, fear the dark. But there is no need to fear it – darkness is a beginning, you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not? All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different, Matthias. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

_~~~KH~~~_

Matthias grit his teeth before speaking up, "Every newly born heart came from Kingdom Hearts, Joxor! And every deceased heart will always return to Kingdom Hearts." Joxor only sneered a bit at this. "All right… how about we use you to test your little theory out – let's see if the tyranny of light can save you from the dark." And with that, he summoned a corridor of darkness – a young Azurian that had appeared from the dark portal marched right up beside the traitor before the corridor of darkness vanished. The Azurian's hair and wings matched the colour of Joxor's with his impassive eyes being the same colour as blood, but the general couldn't stop noticing that there's something familiar about the young Azurian.

_~~~KH~~~_

"No. Is that…" Matthias couldn't bring himself to saying the name when the familiarity crossed the general's mind as anger replaces horror, "Joxor! What have you done to him!?" the Shadowrupt warrior laughed. "What do you make of my perfect soldier? I just simply opened his eyes by exposing him to the darkness that lurks within his heart. You see, General, darkness is the heart's true essence." He replied before turning his attention to his Shadowrupt soldier, "Unlock his heart." The young Shadowrupt began to approach the General, summoning his Keyblade. He only stopped a few inches away from General Matthias and positioned the tip of his Keyblade to the General's chest, right over his heart! The Shadowrupt brought it back and was about to impale Matthias' heart with it before Raava's scream filled the air, causing the Shadowrupt to stop in confusion. Gunshots from Oreius' gunblade filled the air before the dark creatures that was restraining General Matthias have disintegrated, allowing the General to fire a voltage from his gauntlet into ground to send an explosion of earth toward both Joxor and his soldier. "Everyone, fall back to the bunkers!" he ordered before he and Oreius – along with Razoul, Kale, Kira, and Relena – make a beeline for the underground bunkers, unaware that they'll be the only ones who got away.

* * *

When Endon finally found the underground bunkers, a terrible surprise awaited the youth. The hidden door was yanked right off of its hinges and had been destroyed – the young man came closer to the bunkers and noticed strange, dark claw marks on what remains of the door. He called into the darkness for any survivors, then Noah, and then Raava. And that is when Endon heard Raava scream. The young man bolted off to where the scream came from until he spotted two Shadowrupt guarding Raava and Noah, while two more forces a non-combatant into the corridor of darkness – causing the youth to realize that the vision he had was warning him about this. Now knowing that this is the fate to all of the non-combatants that the Shadowrupt had abducted, he can't allow Raava and the old man to suffer from it. He gently peered over enough for Noah to notice him, and become aware on what the young man was planning to do when the youth gestured his finger over his lips, signaling the old man to keep quiet. Endon quickly uses his Keyblade to create enough steam to take on a fog-like appearance before taking out the Shadowrupt that were guarding the captives – he quickly positioned himself to run the opposite direction before waving his arms and yelling out, "Hey, Ugly! Over here!" this attracts the attentions of the last two Shadowrupt. Thinking that Endon was a non-combatant who've escaped, the Shadowrupt screeched out and began their pursuit – leaving Noah and Raava alone enough to make a break for the bunkers, and the six soldiers who had escaped.

* * *

Thinking of the sparring advices that Kale, Relena, and Kira had told him, he paid close attention to the rocky surroundings – looking for something in the formation that he can use to his advantage. But he then noticed a dead end ahead of him, forcing him to stop in his tracks. If the two Shadowrupt weren't busy chasing him down relentlessly, Endon would have used his wings to get himself out of their reach. On his right, he noticed a ledge that he could use to take off – but the young man would have to be careful not to fall into the pool of water below, knowing well enough that if he were to fall into the water with his wings exposed, he would drown. A risky take-off, but it's worth taking as a last resort. The screeches from the Shadowrupt brought his attention back to the approaching creatures, both baring their fangs in annoyance to the youth. The young man summoned his Keyblade just as one of them began to jump towards him, causing the youth to dodge the attack before striking it down.

_~~~KH~~~_

Enraged by the destruction of its brethren, the last Shadowrupt roared at Endon before rushing in to attack. With hardly enough time to dodge, the youth brought his Keyblade up to parry the attack – realizing that this particular Shadowrupt will put up more of a fight. Whenever Endon attack with his Keyblade, all of his tricks, and even magic, the Shadowrupt would effortlessly dodge them. And when the Shadowrupt attack, the young man was left to either dodge or parry. Amid the latest assault from the dark creature, the youth's Keyblade broke! With the escape route in his mind, Endon quickly gestured his hand to create enough steam to cover his getaway. As he ran, he summoned his wings and began to ascend before the Shadowrupt suddenly broke through the fog and latched its claws onto the young man's back and wings.

_~~~KH~~~_

With the extra weight on his back, both the Shadowrupt and the youth began to plummet towards the water! Desperate to break free, Endon elbowed the monster – but the creature clung on, persistent to ground the youth. The two continue to fall, with the young man still attempting to knock the Shadowrupt off by deliberately knocking himself against the side of the cliff – loosening the creature enough to allow the youth to elbow the monster one last time before it fell off to the ledge below where it disintegrated. Endon, however, didn't have enough time to lift away, and he found himself plunging into the deep water.

* * *

Bubbles trailed after him as he sank deeper and deeper. Endon tried to swim up towards the surface, but the water was heavy, and his wings dragged him down, persistent to end his life. The young man quickly weakened, though he still moved his arms weakly, in one last attempt to break the surface. _"Is this what the nightmare is warning me about?" _Endon's own thoughts were heavy, weighed down from lack of oxygen and the sheer enormity of what was happening. The young man was drowning, and he felt the life start to drain from his body. His faint struggles grew still, and his mind began to grow blank.

_~~~KH~~~_

But the youth's eyes managed to stay cracked open, and he saw a silver bird – a phoenix – flying over the surface. Endon saw the edges of his vision go fuzzy, until black dominated everything he saw. His burning lungs finally gave out, the remainder of his oxygen supply pushing out of his mouth. The youth let go of himself, and everything faded into darkness – unaware that the silver phoenix have dove into the water after him. It then transform until it takes the form of the raven-haired woman from Endon's dream, who then summoned a Keyhole – which, with her Keyblade, then turned into a portal – for the sinking Azurian to fall into.

* * *

When Endon had regain consciousness, he – somehow – found himself gasping for air, coughing up any water that he had inhaled by accident. He stood up and looked around in the grey atmosphere, puzzled – not only on his whereabouts, but also on how he can still be alive. "I wouldn't know what to do if my chosen guardian had died. I mean, a few more seconds, and it would have been too late for me to save you, Endon." A female voice echoed throughout the empty, twilit void, causing the youth to turn around to see the raven-haired woman approaching him. "It was you." He realized, "You're the one who has been calling out to me in my dreams." The woman nodded. "I wouldn't be surprise if you've recognize my likeness back home in Laputa." She stated as reveal her wings, causing the young man to remember seeing various statues and paintings of her – this alone was enough for the youth to recognize the woman's identity as the Goddess, herself… Renyra… He then kneeled before the Goddess, "Forgive me, Your Grace. It's just…all of the statues and paintings have never done any justice compare to your beauty." The words that the young man – who appeared to be of her physical age – had said to her were enough to make the immortal woman blush. "Please, just call me Renyra – I've never like having this much formality amongst friends, especially when it's between me and my chosen guardian. And if you'd like, you can call me Nyra for short." Endon interjected, "_Your _chosen guardian? You mean…" Renyra nodded again.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Ever since I created the X-blade to protect Kingdom Hearts, I've been having premonitions about the Keyblade War. It wasn't until recently that I've realized that forging the X-blade…was a mistake, and I should make amend by destroying it. That way, Kingdom Hearts will be inaccessible; after all, you can't possess what you can't find, let alone unlock. But until I destroy the X-blade, Kingdom Hearts will then be vulnerable. So I decided to begin my search for my chosen guardian after revealing "Loveless" to everyone, but as the Keyblade War looms closer and more lives decided to take part, my hope in finding my chosen guardian slowly diminishes…that is, until I saw you three weeks ago. When you gave your bag of stolen food to the children, as well as when you defended them from Joxor. You're the one I'm looking for…and I need your help." She explained before the young man lowered his head a bit.

* * *

Although he respected the Goddess' authority, he couldn't help but feel unsure. "But….of all people, why did you choose me?" he asked, attempting to hide the uncertainty in his voice, "You could have easily chosen someone else to be your guardian. Razoul would be of more use to you as your guardian than I will ever be... I'm nothing more than a mere thief." he looked away in shame. But despite Endon's hesitation, the Goddess was undeterred. "I understand that I could have easily chosen someone else, but the reason I've chosen you...is because of your heart." she replied as she pointed to the young man's chest, over the youth's heart. "And you won't be alone – I'll always watch over you. Besides, when a god or goddess gave their words, they are bound for all eternity." she added before sealing her promise with a wink, causing Endon to blush a bit.

_~~~KH~~~_

She then summoned her Keyblade – the Celestial Soul – before pointing its handle to the young man, compelling him to grab hold of it. "In your hand, take this Keyblade. So long as you have the making, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder and master...you and family shall one day be. And you will always find me, Endon – No power shall ever defeat you then. And no more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." the youth's arm reached out for the hilt, but he stopped short of touching. A second later, he made up his mind, placed his hand on the Keyblade's handle and gripped it firmly. A wave of energy shot up his arm. Endon lifted the Keyblade out of Renyra's hands and raised it – no, it raised itself – before a corridor of light appeared before them. "Your friends would be worried about you." The youth nodded solemnly before dismissing the Celestial Soul and walking towards the light, stopping enough to look back at the Goddess before being overwhelmed by light. _"Don't ever forget, Endon. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_ The voice of the Goddess was the last thing the young man heard before slipping unconscious.


	5. Endon (The Awakening)

It was quiet within the ravaged bunkers as the survivors watched over the comatose youth when the young man began to stir a bit and opened his ocean coloured eyes. "Endon!" Kira exclaimed as he looked up to see eight Azurians looking over him. Despite Fabron's warning in not moving too much, Endon got himself onto his feet – only to sway a bit before regaining his balance. "After making sure that both Raava and Noah were safe, Oreius and I went off to look for you while everyone else stayed behind." Matthias began to explain before Endon remembered something; "Before Lieutenant Oreius brought you to the bunkers, how did you…" the youth began to asked the old man, but the general spoke up. "You know how you tend to have visions at times?" Matthias asked, causing Endon to nod. "Well, Noah is an oracle – he sees the visions most of the times." "Before they left to find you, I ended up having a vision of you falling into the water and meeting the Goddess." Noah added, confirming what General Matthias had said.

_~~~KH~~~_

"After following Noah's vision, we found you washed ashore. Nanaki even helped us bring you back…" the general added before gesturing over to another Azurian – who looked to be older than the young man by a year or so – leaning against a wall, half hidden in the shadows. Endon looked over to the new character before the latter reluctantly stepped into the light – his silver hair is slightly darker with a shadowy black streak on his bangs, and his vibrant, blue-green eyes contains a hint of blood red around his pupils. "And while you out cold," Nanaki spoke up, "Lieutenant Oreius, Relena, Razoul, and I went back to see if there are any more survivors, but…." He paused. "I'm afraid we're all that's left." Oreius finished, the youth lowered his head in sadness. If he could have made it to the bunkers sooner… "It's not your fault, Endon." Noah insisted, reading the young man's thoughts. "But the Shadowrupt have taken all of the non-combatants – except for you and Raava. And I don't even know what will become of them." Endon replied. "Actually…" Nanaki spoke up, "The worst is that they would have you become a Shadowrupt against your will – but they only do that to those who either have a Keyblade, or even put up more of a fight. Otherwise…." He paused, causing everyone else to catch on.

* * *

"My twin brothers and I… we know the danger if they knew that we wield these." Nanaki continued as he stretched his hand out to summon a Keyblade. It looked simple – it has a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outward at both ends. It has a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connects to the grip, and both sport several small indentations lining them. The grip itself is somewhat unique; while most Keyblade grips are cylindrical, this one is squared. The teeth are in the shape of the letter "E". Its Keychain is made of several simple chain links and its token is of an angular shaped heart with a sharp cross at its base. "So we decided to will our Keyblades into hiding." Nanaki then dismissed his Keyblade before summoning a holographic image of another simple looking Keyblade. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown, while at the end of its silver Keychain are three circles that take on an interesting silhouette of a mouse, "One is hidden within the light…" He then conjured a second holographic image of a Keyblade that is almost identical to the first. The blade, teeth, and Keychain are gold, the guard is silver, and even the rainguard is red. "And the second is hidden deep within the darkness."

_~~~KH~~~_

The two Keyblades then vanished, "But before I could have the chance to hide mine… they quickly caught on and proceed in turning me into a Shadowrupt. My brothers managed to intervene before the transformation was complete, a portal opened behind us and we managed to escape – only for my brothers to get trapped. They told me to keep going and don't look back – I did what they told me, but when I looked back… the Shadowrupt has…." Endon and Razoul quickly realized that Nanaki's brothers died making sure that he escapes. It was quiet for a brief second before the youth spoke up, "We have to rescue the others and reverse the Shadowrupt process!" Nanaki shook his head, "It's not that easy, Your Highness. Once the hair and wings have turn black, and their eyes are blood red, there's no guaranteeing that they will ever revert back to their original state – the transformation into a Shadowrupt is permanent. They lose their sense of self and free will to the darkness in the process."

_~~~KH~~~_

Something that Nanaki said had caught the young man's attention. Reading Endon's mind, the oracle spoke up. "Endon… When Matthias, Oreius, and Nanaki had brought you back here… Oreius gave me these." He then brought out feathers – all of them ranging from the typical silvery-white, to Shadowrupt black. "When he told me that he found them surrounding you, I instantly realized that the feathers…came from your wings." Curious about his wings, the young man summoned them – only to be astonished like everyone else, excluding the old man. As Endon began to inspect his wings, he noticed that they're a mirrored version of the Goddess' wings – the feathers are silvery-white that gradually darken to the purest black. "Your wings… and your new Keyblade act as proof that you are the chosen guardian spoken of in the prophecy." Noah added as he knelt down, with everyone else following suit. This had made the young man grow a bit unsure… sensing the youth's hesitation, the oracle allowed him to go outside and let it sink in.

* * *

Ever since he had made it outside for the fresh air, Endon was struggling to cope with the fact that the prophecy was talking about HIM. As the young man was trying to figure out his destiny, he spotted that same silver phoenix from before his encounter with Renyra. It swooped down from its perch before landing in front of him, transforming into the raven-haired Goddess. "I heard your thoughts, and I came over to see if you're all right." Renyra said with a hint of concern in her voice, causing the young man to realize something. "The silver phoenix… Renyra, was that you?" he asked, "Yes…and no. The phoenix acts as my eyes and ears whenever I'm in the mortal world – I can only take on my true form when it's necessary, even though it's only temporarily." Endon nodded in understanding.

_~~~KH~~~_

"I didn't fully explain my answer on why I chose you, did I? I was aware of your habits and mistakes…but you have a pure heart to make up for it. And you may think that you're not made to be a king, but royal blood still flows through your veins." This confused the youth a bit. "When I came across Atlantis during its destruction, I noticed that the barrier created by the "Heart of Atlantis" have cut off half of the Atlantean population. Among them was a member of the Atlanteans' Royal Family – a crown prince. As the water closed in on them, I created a Portal that took them to safety. However…by doing so, the prince left his parents and younger sister behind." Although the Goddess was trying her best to hide the tears toward the Atlanteans' fate, the young man noticed. He reached his hand out, and after hesitating a bit, gently wiped her tears away. His action surprised the immortal woman, "I'm sure that the Atlanteans were safe with the Heart of Atlantis." He reassured her with a smile.

_~~~KH~~~_

Renyra returned Endon's smile before growing solemn, "The reason I came to see you is that the Keyblade War will be upon us soon. It will be dangerous for both Raava and the oracle to stay here." She then gestured her hand to create a Portal, "This Portal will lead them back to Laputa. Endon, if you wish to leave all of this behind…the choice is yours." The young man paused a bit, looking into the Portal to see the group of children that he had defended from Joxor, as well as Razoul's brothers and the abandoned building that he called home. _"If I leave…" _he thought before changing his mind, _"No… Vaatu's still out there." _The youth than turned his attention back to the Goddess, "I will fight, Your Grace." He spoke up as he knelt before the immortal woman. "I'd figure you would say that." Endon stood up and looked back to see Noah approaching him, along with the others. "I had my suspicion that you were the one…the moment we met and when you rushed out to defend the children, but it wasn't until recently that I was right about my suspicion." The oracle continued before Renyra had caught his attention, "Noah…The Keyblade War will be dangerous for you and Raava to stay here." She informed, "When the two of you made it back, you need to gather everyone in Laputa together." The Goddess then turned her attention to General Matthias, Lieutenant Oreius, and the six Keyblade Wielders. "I have already asked this question to Endon: If any of you wish to leave all of this behind…the choice is yours."

* * *

It was quiet for a moment until Nanaki spoke up, "My brothers sacrificed themselves so that I can escape, Your Grace. But since they have returned to Kingdom Hearts…I will return their favours by protecting Kingdom Hearts." he knelt before the immortal woman besides the youth, "I will fight." Fabron was next to step forth. "I'll fight, too." He spoke up, "Same here." Kale added. And one by one…the General, the Lieutenant, and two of the three remaining Keyblade Wielders stepped forth and volunteer – Razoul just stand there, unsure. He looked into the Portal to see his two brothers, Mako and Brian. They seem fine without him…but a pang of guilt has struck the oldest Jalis, he had left them to fight in the war alone – and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to fight anymore.

_~~~KH~~~_

The young man placed his hand on the Jalis' shoulder, causing the former to look back in surprise at the thief. A sincere empathy was present in Endon's eyes, causing Razoul to understand the reason why the Goddess had chosen him…and finally see that there's more to him than a thief who always stole for him, Mako, and Brian. "I guess we've been off on a wrong foot, and you did save my neck from that Shadowrupt…"The oldest Jalis began before holding his hand out, "What do you say… we help each other out from now on?" Endon step forth and shook the Jalis' hand, putting the past behind them. "Yeah. Let's finish this fight together." He replied, causing Renyra to smile. "I've left a map on where Kingdom Heart will appear. It will act as the best place for your strategy, and I have also left with each and every one of you a blessing. I will watch over you, my guardians of light." And with that, the immortal woman transformed back into a silver phoenix and flies away. Endon turn his attention back to Raava, "Have everyone in Laputa gather in the Fountain Square. And if you see Mako or Brian, tell them not to worry – they will see their brother again. I'll find Vaatu and we'll all return safe and sound, I promise." He requested. "I know you will." And with that, Raava rushed in to surprise the youth by wrapping her arms around his neck, "Be careful." The young man wrapped his arms around Raava's waist and stood there in the embrace for a few seconds before the latter broke the embrace and went through the Portal with the oracle, looking back at Endon one more time before the Portal closed.

* * *

With the Portal gone and both Raava and Noah safe in Laputa, the youth looked back at the group with a growing confidence in his eyes. Understanding the young man's thought, the eight warriors nodded briefly before following the Goddess' Chosen Guardian back into the bunkers and receive their blessings and go through the strategy left by the Goddess.


	6. Endon (The Keyblade War: Part 1)

_***Author's Note: **__Before I begin with this chapter, I would like to take a minute or so to give thanks and credit to vildtiger, who gave me permission to use her Keepers in this story. __**The following chapter may contain spoilers (for the fanfiction, "Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Eclipse"), and other matters that may scare or is not suitable for younger readers. Viewer discretion is advised.***_

* * *

A grim quiet lingers within the nine warriors as they put on the battle uniform and armor that the Goddess Renyra had left for them – along with a map that reveal the location on where Kingdom Hearts will appear – Endon being the quietest of them all. The youth stare at his reflection in a pool of water created from the bunker-made cavern – but instead of seeing a street-rat thief, he see a mature, regal-looking warrior clad in a bright cerulean tunic with a dark brown trim around the neckline, a dark brown belt around his waist, and a silver chainmail between the tunic and the pale blue, form-fitting undershirt. A silver and gold pauldron that was strapped down with another dark brown belt covers his left shoulder and a bit of his chest and back, protecting his heart. He is also wearing light brown pants, and a pair of dark brown boots on his feet. He truly is a diamond in the rough. The young man felt a hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his trance as he look back to see Nanaki clad in a battle attire similar to the one Endon is wearing. "Everyone is waiting for you, Your Highness." The youth nodded in understanding before following the older Azurian male outside.

* * *

Upon meeting up with the rest of the small army, Endon notice the similarity, yet uniqueness of the Goddess' "blessings". Both General Matthias and Lieutenant Oreius are wearing more armor compared to the seven Keyblade Wielders, while the five remaining Keyblade Wielders are wearing masks – that represent the animal totem of their respective home districts – under a hooded, embroidered cloak that feature tassels hanging around the front. Under the cloaks, they wore shirts over robes fastened by a sash. The shirts feature long embroidered sleeves that extend slightly beyond their wrists. Relena is wearing a blue snake mask and a light blue cloak and tassels over a darker blue shirt, robe, and sash, all featuring gold embroidering. Kale is sporting a white leopard mask with white ears pointing out from his hood and a tan yellow cloak, shirt, and sash. His robe and embroidering are an extremely dark grey, and his tassels are a light blue. Razoul is clad a light blue cloak, shirt, sash, and robe, while his tassels and embroidering are golden in color, as well as the white and gold unicorn mask that the Jalis wear on top of his hood rather than underneath it, and features a blue mane that extends behind his head and is tied in a ponytail in the back. Fabron is sporting a dark grey bear mask with round ears on top of his hood with a tan cloak, golden tassels, and black embroidering. His shirt, sash, and robe are a light brown. And Kira is wearing a white and blue fox mask with two pointed ears on top of her hood. She wears a pink cloak with golden tassels. Her shirt and sash are a dark grey while her robe is white, and her embroidering is golden yellow.

_~~~KH~~~_

The uncertainty have return to the youth upon the realization that he would have to lead them – he doesn't even know if he could be able to lead a small army, let alone the entire Azurian race as king. Sensing the young man's hesitation, Razoul place his hand on the ex-thief's shoulder, causing the latter to look up at the Jalis in surprise. "The Goddess believed in you, Endon – and we will always follow you." The former reassured before the General spoke up, "We're awaiting your orders, Sire. We will move out whenever you're ready." Endon closed his eyes a bit before giving the group a solemn nod. He summoned his wings and began the fight towards the rendezvous, with the remaining warriors following suit.

* * *

High above the cracked, wasteland ground, a lone Azurian with a leopard mask soar through the sky. He weaved effortlessly through the various mountains and canyons before reuniting with eight more Azurians on a plateau ridge. The Leopardos dismissed his wings before approaching the Goddess' Chosen Guardian standing beside General Matthias, "They've come, Endon – with their number of Keyblades twice our own." He informed. "Numbers do not win a battle, Kale." The general reassured, "No… But they do help." Endon replied as they begin to see Joxor appearing into their view with twelve more dark Keyblade Wielders and roughly a thousand Shadowrupt. The Goddess' chosen guardian looked back to see Nanaki giving him a reassuring nod before summoning his new Keyblade – the very Keyblade that the Goddess, herself, has bestowed to him. _"In your hand, take this Keyblade. So long as you have the making, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder and master… you and your family shall be. And you will always find me, Endon – No power shall ever defeat you then. And no more boarders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."_ He saw his reflection in the Celestial Soul, and noticed on how much he had changed since his encounter with Renyra. After finally easing himself out of his train of thought, the young man strengthened his grip on the handle and with it, his resolve. With the Celestial Soul lifted and in sight, the morale of the small army increased as the six remaining Keyblade Wielders summoned their Keyblades, along with the General and Lieutenant drawing out their weapons as a tremendous roar rose from each and every one of them.

_~~~KH~~~_

"I no longer have an interest in prisoners. Destroy them all." Joxor bluntly ordered, exciting some of the thirteen dark Keyblade Wielders before one on them decided to send the Shadowrupt population to charge forth. Both Matthias and Oreius have their Gunblades drawn and began firing at the Shadowrupt as they attempted to scale the plateau's cliff. As the Goddess' chosen guardian began to realize that they are too many, he noticed a flash of silver from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he instantly recognizes the silver phoenix and realized that the Goddess is assisting them. As the approaching Shadowrupt began to notice the phoenix, the ones that take on the form of archers began to prepare the dark arrows. The general quickly fired a voltage from his gauntlet into ground to send an explosion of earth toward the Shadowrupt archers, but not before the dark arrows were released. Endon held his breath in fear before noticing the phoenix dodging each arrow effortlessly.

_~~~KH~~~_

"_I am fine, Endon. Don't worry… I am not hurt."_ A familiar voice echoed inside the chosen guardian's mind. He is aware that some Azurians are capable of telepathy, but is the Goddess speaking to him in the phoenix's form? He watched as the phoenix envelope its wings with light before it swooped down to the ground, with fire rising up from the ground that the phoenix's wings touched. The fire surrounded the Shadowrupt before the remaining dark monsters were engulfed in its amber flames. The creatures let out a terrible cry before they all faded into the darkness as the guardians of light watched the phoenix fly away somewhere in the mountains, with Endon knowing that the Goddess is heading off to deal with the X-blade. He turned back to see Fabron and the others giving him reassuring nods. He turned to the General and Lieutenant, "Are you with me?" the young man asked. "To the death, my king." They replied, causing the youth to give off a battle cry, "For Renyra and for Kingdom Hearts!" The battle cry echoed among the smaller army as each of them summoned their wings and flying down the sheer cliff at full speed. A small army behind him and a larger one before him, Endon led the guardians of light into the thirteen seekers of darkness…

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from the battle, the silver phoenix was descending toward the ground. Upon landing, the phoenix then transformed into the raven-haired goddess – a few seconds have passed when she was alerted by a puff of smoke. A small creature that resembles a striped cat dressed in a cape, and carrying a red purse with a star-shape emblem around its neck, "Chirithy…" the immortal woman addressed, "I've got the X-blade like you ask, but you never said why." The creature stated as he handed the X-blade over to the Goddess. Feeling guilty for not telling her friend, Renyra decided to fill him in. "I am going to destroy the X-blade." This shocked Chirithy, "What if someone tried to forge the X-blade again?" he asked the immortal woman. Knowing that this will upset Chirithy even more, the Goddess reluctantly answered. "I decided to take an extra precaution…and seal Kingdom Hearts away."

_~~~KH~~~_

"What?! Renyra, no! If you do that, you will lose your immortality. And besides, if you did place a seal on Kingdom Hearts, it will not last forever. The darkness will cover the world." Chirithy began to protest before the raven-haired goddess willed the X-blade into the sky before summoning her bow. "I'm sorry, Chirithy; but I don't have any other choice. Chirithy, I need you… to do me a favour. I am going to put you into a suspended animation that will last until I have been reborn and come of age. When you wake up, I will need you to find the "Twilight Princess" and be there for her. And you will not be alone – You will be accompanied by a rabbit named Oswald, a parrot by the name of José Carioca, and a rooster named Panchito Pistoles when you wake up." She began before reciting a new prophecy that will regard her reincarnation, with Chirithy writing it down in a blue book he kept in his purse – the very book that General Matthias had mentioned:

"_**In the coming days, the Goddess shall be reborn as the Twilight Princess.**_

_**With her chosen guardian by her side, she shall usher in the golden age of prosperity.**_

_**And in her presence, Kingdom Hearts will then be unlocked."**_

_~~~KH~~~_

"_**But beware; no harm should befall the Twilight Princess.**_

_**For should the Twilight Princess be destroyed, the Goddess will die once again.**_

_**And when the Goddess dies, Kingdom Hearts will cease to exist as the World – and everything as we know it – will then be plunged into eternal darkness."**_

* * *

Once Chirithy had completed writing the prophecy, the Goddess than enveloped her friend in crystal before sending the now sleeping Chirithy away; ready to find and accompany her reincarnation. A tear escaped her deep, ocean-coloured eyes. "Farewell, old friend. May we meet again…in the next life." After receiving a vision of her chosen guardian, the Goddess decided that destroying the X-blade will have to wait a little longer…

* * *

Back at the battle, Joxor decided to use his Keyblade to summon a new creature that resembles a dark gray, armored goat with a lighter gray mane, and piercing blue eyes. _"Endon, behind you!" _Endon turned his head to see the goat-like creature heading straight for the guardians of light. "Everyone, take for the sky!" Upon the youth's alert, the smaller army managed to take off – that is, except the goat-like creature have sent the master blacksmith sprawling on the ground. "Fabron!" he swooped down to get the goat away from the blacksmith, only for the goat to target him instead! The goat used the metal on its leg before sending them toward the young man, hoping to impale the Goddess' chosen guardian.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Endon!" Knowing that he won't have much time to dodge or bring up his Keyblade to block it, he closed his eyes and brings his arms up in order to receive as little damages as possible while preparing for the worst. But it never happened – looking up, Endon was surprise to see a shield made of light formed in front of him; blocking the attack. He was also surprised to see the goat being attacked by a creature that resembles a brown bear clad in a stone armor. The blue eyes is the only similarity that the two creatures shares. The bear then began to surround itself with the earth and "transformed" into a deadly ball of stone before attacking the goat in this form. The young man and the master blacksmith quickly took off, with the remaining guardians of light checking in on them before Relena decided to fire her magic at the goat – only for the goat to return to Joxor's Keyblade. With the knowledge of summoning creatures of their own, the smaller army has an advantage that will help even the odds.

* * *

Despite the opposing number of Keyblade being twice their own, the guardians of light is winning – with the five Keyblade Wielders summoning creatures of their own to assist. Relena is controlling a cobra-like creature, while Kale had a leopard-like creature charge into half of dozen dark Keyblade wielders; electrocuting them. Razoul had a creature that resembles a unicorn, while Fabron is controlling the bear. And Kira had a fox-like creature use magic to attack two more seekers of darkness. Joxor gritted his teeth as the smaller army – particularly, the Goddess' chosen guardian – cut down the size of his army until he begin to notice Kingdom Hearts.

_~~~KH~~~_

Grinning at the fact that Kingdom Hearts is now vulnerable, he and the last seeker of darkness begin to ascend. Realizing this, the guardians of light began to pursue them – with the Goddess' chosen guardian in the lead. To keep the two dark Keyblade Wielders from flying all the way to Kingdom Hearts, Endon decided to use an ice spell to freeze their wings. With ice encrusting their wings, the two seekers of darkness crash-landed onto the plateau. The guardians landed in front of them before Joxor smiled and place the second dark seeker in front of him, taking the young man aback as he began to recognize the particular dark Keyblade Wielder.

* * *

"Vaatu!" the youth dismissed his Keyblade and began to run toward his friend until he was held back by General Matthias, Fabron, and Nanaki. He tried to resist the trio until he heard Vaatu speak out – although a hint of struggle is current in his voice, "Endon, stay back!" Anger began to well up as he looked at Joxor, "You… You monster! What did you do to him?!" Joxor just laughed. "How amusing… the little "king" got his wing feathers in a bunch." he taunted. "I just simply exposed him to the darkness within his heart. Your friend have proven to be a perfect soldier – when I give him a specific order, he will do it with no hesitation or remorse." He turned to his "soldier", "You stay behind and prevent them from following me. Attack anyone who dare moves or follow me." He ordered as he prepared to take off.

_~~~KH~~~_

"No…" Surprised, Joxor turned his head to see Vaatu struggle more with the darkness. "You won't…use me for this. I will never… attack my friend!" Joxor narrowed his eyes – he knew that his "soldier" have a strong will. But ever since that scream, Vaatu had been fighting back for his free will. "I wonder what will happen…if I added a little more juice?" the dark Keyblade Wielder then gestured his hand, causing the darkness from his fallen army to begin surrounding his "soldier"! Vaatu screamed in agony as the darkness seep its way into his heart, forcing him to absorb all of it – and stop fighting back.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Leave him alone!" The Goddess' chosen guardian barked; but Joxor grinned again as he take off, satisfied that he will be able to obtain Kingdom Hearts for himself. Endon tried to approach his friend, "Vaatu! Can you hear me? Please answer me!" and that is when he felt Nanaki pulled him back, narrowly missing Vaatu's Keyblade by less than an inch. The Goddess' chosen guardian then mentally reminds himself of Joxor, "Go after Joxor!" he ordered the others as he summons his wings. After giving a curt nod, the remaining guardians of light summoned their wings and begin to ascend after Joxor. Angered at how he had let them get away, Vaatu fired an ice spell at his friend's wings. The remaining guardians of lights look back in horror as their future king begin to fall with his wings encrusted in ice, "Don't worry about me. You need to stop Joxor!" he called up to the others before he is beyond their earshot and tumble down the side of a cliff before finally losing consciousness as he prepare for the hard ground.

* * *

"_Endon… Endon…"_ Opening his eyes, the Goddess' chosen guardian was surprised to see the silver phoenix thawing his frozen wings – allowing him to slow his descent. Upon a somewhat gentle landing, the phoenix perched on a small plateau in front of the youth. _"I was about to destroy the X-blade when I had a vision of you falling."_ This had cause the young man to grow guilty, "Forgive me – it's just when I saw Vaatu…" he began only for the phoenix to interject. _"I understand your hesitation in fighting your friend – when I saw him firing that spell at you, I can feel the pain he had gone through as they turned him into a Shadowrupt against his free will. But I'm afraid that the only way to free your friend from his suffering…is to strike him down."_

_~~~KH~~~_

"There has to be another way, Renyra." The chosen guardian spoke up, "If Joxor is defeated –" but the phoenix closed its eyes before reopening them. _"I'm sorry, Endon. I also wish that there is a way to revert the Shadowrupt process, but I'm afraid Nanaki is right."_ Endon lowered his head in sadness – he knew that both Nanaki and the Goddess were right. The young man watched as the phoenix flies away before hearing a faint fluttering of wings behind him, catching a glimpse of black feathers from the corner of his eye. Turning back in time to see Vaatu rushing in for an attack, Endon quickly summoned the Celestial Soul to block it. "Stop it, Vaatu!" he dodged the next attack, "Please… don't you recognize me?" and that is when the youth noticed the faint struggle within his friend. "Help me, Endon… You need to…put an end to me." And with that, Vaatu attacked again – only for his friend to dodged, reluctant to fight his friend. "Please… I'm asking you…as a friend… Set my heart free." And that is when Endon realized that the Goddess is right about how much he had suffer, and that killing his best friend is inevitable…


	7. Endon (The Keyblade War: Part 2)

Meanwhile, Joxor is almost in reach of Kingdom Hearts! Realizing that the Guardians of light are not going to stop him in time, Relena quickly cast another ice spell at his wings. Once the dark Keyblade wielder have crashed down onto the plateau below, the Anguis woman then created a barrier to surround them. Angered by this, Joxor decided to let the darkness burn within him as he unleashed the goat-like creature again at the Guardians of light before charging at them, himself. The general quickly brought up his Gunblade to lock blades with the dark Keyblade wielder– but before Matthias could have the chance to use his electrified gauntlet, the goat rammed into the general; sending him sprawling to the ground. He barely had any time to pick himself up when the goat use the metal on its legs as a whip, cutting the general.

_~~~KH~~~_

But just as the goat was about to deal the finishing blow on General Matthias, Relena quickly summoned her cobra and made it shield the general with its long tail– blocking the attack, but caused the cobra to obtain the injury instead. Matthias cast a healing spell on the cobra to return the favour before trying to strike Joxor down, but the goat used the metal as a shield to protect its master. The second the metal shield is down, Joxor quickly mounted the goat. Fabron, Kira, Kale, and Razoul then summoned their creatures and have them attack the dark Keyblade Wielder, only for them to miss. Razoul's unicorn tried to use its water-based magic to stun the goat by unleashing a series of geysers underneath, only to receive a cut from the metal "whips". Joxor then have his goat to ram into the Jalis. Kale's leopard then used its discharge to keep up with the goat - only for the goat to ram it aside once the leopard is left open; Joxor jumped off and locked his Keyblade with Kale– the two briefly duelled until the dark Keyblade Wielder cast an ice spell on the Leopardos' left arm.

* * *

The dark Keyblade Wielder then ordered his goat to kill the Leopardos– but before the attack could reach Kale, a sparkling, lavender orb of light flies toward the Leopardos' form at a blinding speed– forming into a firm, crystal sphere that encased Kale the second the light came in contact with him. The goat's attack collided with the rounded barrier before the Vulpeus who have cast the Reflect magic have her fox to cast a Thundaga magic at both the goat and its master. Thinking quickly, Joxor quickly "teleported" himself behind the Kira and grabbed her by the neck and begin lifting her up– strangling her! "Kira!" Enraged by how the dark Keyblade Wielder is endangering his friend, the Leopardos rushed forth and cast a carefully placed Thunder magic to make Joxor dropped the Vulpeus.

_~~~KH~~~_

"You all right?" he asked, with a sincere concern present in his voice and the hidden, ocean-coloured eyes. "Yeah…" Kira nodded before her eyes behind the fox mask widens, "Look out!" Kale whipped around to see Joxor raising his Keyblade to strike. The Leopardos quickly brought his body over to shield his friend, and closed his eyes as he prepare for the worst. But it never happened– looking up; the two young Keyblade Wielders noticed that Joxor's attack collided with a shield of light, the very shield that Fabron's bear have created to protect Endon. The bear surrounded itself with the earth, "transforming" into its deadly stone form, again. Learning his lesson from the last experience, Joxor shifted to earth below the bear to break its rock-like defence before having the goat ram into the bear's ribcage.

_~~~KH~~~_

The master blacksmith then rushed in to attack as both the general and lieutenant fired away on their Gunblades, only for the goat to use the metal as a shield to protect its master again before exploding with the metal shards flying. The metal shard has caused the bear, the unicorn, the fox, and the leopard to retreat back to their respective Keyblade. None of the Guardians of light were injured by the metal, but the impact of the explosion has sent all of them flying and rendering each of them unconscious– with the exceptions of Relena and Nanaki who were protected by the shield the former created. The cobra enveloped its wind-like "tentacles" with light and swung them like a sword at the goat, causing the goat to vanish into its master's Keyblade before the dark Keyblade Wielder found himself wrapped in the cobra's long body. Joxor felt himself getting cut by the cobra's wind-like "tentacles" before managing to free his arm with the Keyblade, using it to defend himself from the cobra's lashing out with its mouthful full of teeth. The dark Keyblade Wielder then unleashed a Dark Firaga attack on the cobra, causing it to retreat back to the Anguis' Keyblade and freeing himself in the process.

* * *

"Did you really think you could stop me?" Joxor challenged as he approached the two standing Guardians of light, "Once I defeat all of you and obtain Kingdom Hearts, I will put an end to the pathetic little thief you blindly follow as your "king"–" "Endon is not pathetic…" the dark Keyblade Wielder turned around to see Razoul slowly picking himself up onto his feet, along Fabron, Kale, Kira, Oreius, and Matthias. "I now understand– that there's more to him than meets the eye!" and with that, the Jalis charged towards Joxor– only to be knocked back when Joxor used the darkness to block the attack. "On this land shall darkness prevail and light expire. The future…it has already been decided by our actions." He stated as he approached the Anguis woman, "The moment the Goddess cease to exist, the World will be enveloped by eternal darkness."

_~~~KH~~~_

Joxor then raised his Keyblade, ready to strike the woman who created the barrier! Realizing what will happen; Nanaki placed himself in front of Relena just he felt a sharp, burning pain in his lower chest! "Nanaki!" Alarmed by how Nanaki have taken a serious blow that was intended for Relena, and angered by how the dark Keyblade Wielder have tried to kill the two female Guardians of light, Matthias rushed forth with his Gunblade ready. "Joxor!" Seeing the general rushing in from behind, the wounded Guardian of light regained his footing. Just as the Gunblade was being swung, Nanaki summoned his Keyblade and– at the same time as General Matthias slashed Joxor's back– unleash a magic attack that, in the form of chains made of light, impaled the dark Keyblade Wielder in the chest.

_~~~KH~~~_

Joxor's eyes widened as his Keyblade clattered on the ground. Pressing his hand against the wound on his chest, the dark Keyblade Wielder staggered back. "You may think…that you have won... But do not think this ends here." He said pointing at the Guardians of light accusingly, "My Keyblade… shall be wielded again. As long as my blood still flows through my descendants…" after losing the last of his life, Joxor collapsed and fade away within the darkness. Deprived from his strength and inflicted with a serious wound, Nanaki collapsed to the ground – only for Relena to catch him. Fearing for her saviour's life, the Anguis woman held him close as the Guardians of light noticed that the wound has darkness seeping out– rendering every single healing spell useless, even if the darkness was dispelled.

* * *

It was when they noticed the silver phoenix approaching them. It landed gently beside both Relena and Nanaki before looking at Razoul, causing the Jalis' Keyblade to glow. Both Razoul and the others looked at the glowing Keyblade in surprise before the Keyblade began to act on its own and summoned Razoul's unicorn. The unicorn stared at the phoenix for a brief second before approaching the unconscious Keyblade Wielder and lowering its glowing horn on the wound, causing the remaining Guardians of light– especially Relena– to notice the darkness is being cleared away from Nanaki's wound. The unicorn then retreated back into Razoul's Keyblade as the phoenix looked over the wound and began to shed tears, healing the wound until it resembles more of a faint scar. The Guardians of light– and Relena, especially– held their breaths until Nanaki began to cough before gasping for air. Seeing that Nanaki will survive, the phoenix flew away as the other him up onto his feet before heading off to reunite with Endon– that is, until Nanaki stopped in his track. Looking back at the Keyblade that almost killed him; he felt a dark dread that if what the dark Keyblade Wielder had said is true, then Joxor's Keyblade will be wielded again, through the dark Keyblade Wielder's descendants. Nanaki picked it up before hurrying after the others.

* * *

Back with Endon and Vaatu, the two friends were locking blades with one another. Even though the former knows that killing his best friend is inevitable, he is still trying to find a way to save him. And while the latter didn't want to hurt his friend, the darkness that he was trying to hold back is still urging him on. The two backed away and watched each other, waiting to see who will make the next move until Vaatu – despite of his struggle – rushed forth. Endon leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding his Keyblade. "Why won't you kill me, Endon?" Vaatu asked as his friend continues to be reluctant in putting an end to his suffering, "It's because I made a promise!" Endon replied as the two friends locked Keyblade again, remembering not the promise of finding Vaatu and getting everyone – including Vaatu – home safely to Raava; but also a promise that he and Vaatu made when they first met.

* * *

A flashback appeared in the minds of both Endon and Vaatu. A 6 year old Endon was running from the guards that an angry shop keeper had called after catching him stealing a loaf of bread. Even if he lose the bread that he stole, Endon knew that the guards would still be in pursuit – and he's still haven't gotten a hang of flying, yet. As Endon looked back to see if he had lost the guards, he wasn't watching where he was going – and collided with someone and landed on his butt, losing the loaf of bread in the process. He looked up to see another boy sitting across from him before picking himself up onto his feet. This boy appears to be roughly two or three years older than Endon, although his eyes indicate otherwise.

_~~~KH~~~_

Helping Endon up is a little girl who is not much older than he was. But that is when Endon heard the guards' loud shouts and looked back at the guards approaching before looking back at the two children, his eyes full of fear and pleading for help. The boy's eyes met his gaze before grabbing both Endon's and the girl's hands. "This way!" he said as the three children began to weave through and around the crowded district, "Hey, get back here!" one of the guards shouted as they ran around the corner before the older boy quickly noticed a large bush– providing him with an idea. "Quick! In here!" He said as he ushered the two younger children into the bush before crawling in after, crouching down as low as they could to stay hidden. As they hear the approaching guards, the older boy then raised a finger to his lips to signal the others to keep quiet. "Shh!"

_~~~KH~~~_

Hidden within the bush, the three children watched silently– daring not to move or breathe– as the two tall, broad shouldered guards raced past, stopping short after panting. "Damn kids… Where'd they go?!" one of the guards asked out of frustration, "They couldn't have gone far! Keep looking!" the second one replied. Endon felt his heart stopping for a second as a guard approaches their hiding spot before a third guard– the captain– approached the two. "You should let them go. They're gone now. And whoever stole that loaf of bread has already dropped it – Since it's still good, we should return it to the shop keeper."

_~~~KH~~~_

"Well, it won't do any good– we still need to catch that thief." The second one stated, "And I'm sure the child who stole it will never do it again." The captain insisted. "I wouldn't be so sure… I'm just saying that he might do it again out of habit." It have taken a while to convince them to give up their search and leave, but the three children waited a little longer until the older boy slowly crawl out of the bush. "You can come out now, the coast is clear." He said, causing both Endon and the girl to come out of hiding. "Thanks… that was a little too close–" Endon spoke up for the first time until his stomach growled loudly. The older boy laughed a bit, "I guess it's no wonder why you took that bread. Well, c'mon. There's an apple orchard nearby." He said before taking them to the said apple orchard.

_~~~KH~~~_

After carefully climbing up to picked the apples for the three of them, the older boy climbed back down. "Here." He said as he gave an apple to both Endon and the girl. "Thanks." they quietly ate their apples and got rid of the cores, "Oh yeah! I don't think I caught your name, kid." That really annoyed Endon, "Hey! You're practically a kid, too." He replied, causing the girl to start laughing. "What are YOU laughing at?" the older boy asked, "I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers– and that would mean I would have a second one." The girl replied as she continues to laugh. The two boys were confused until they understood what she meant, and laughed with her. "Must be nice…" Endon stated, "Having someone watching your back…" "Hey, I wouldn't be watching your back if I didn't helped you back there." The older boy pointed out before realizing something, "You're… You on your own, aren't ya?" he asked, causing the younger boy to reluctantly nod. "Same as us, then." The older boy mused to himself as he looked back at his sister before returning his attention to the younger boy, "The name's Vaatu. And this is my sister, Raava. Think you could tell us your name?" "I-it's Endon." The younger boy quietly replied. "Endon… Well then, Endon– Come with us." Vaatu said, holding his hand out for Endon to grab. "Whaddaya we watch each other's backs from now on?" Endon smiled before grabbing Vaatu's outstretched hand, "Yeah! It's a promise!" he replied.

* * *

A single tear rolled down from Vaatu's blood red eye, "I see you haven't forgotten that…" he mused as he lowered his Keyblade. "We've always helped each other out. And after all these years, I've come to look up to you as an older brother – but the bond we share… I feel it's more than that. Because I'm sure it's the same for you, but I know you, Vaatu…like I know myself!" And with that, Vaatu's darkness has erupted again– causing Vaatu to rush toward his best friend. Endon, with hardly enough time to dodge the attack, closed his eyes brought his Keyblade up to block it– or so he thought. Opening his eyes, Endon looked up in horror as he realized that he had impaled his best friend.

_~~~KH~~~_

He dismissed the Celestial Soul before catching Vaatu and setting him down against a pillar. The other Guardians of light have flown down to greet their future king, only to grow serious upon seeing the scene consisting of Endon… and the fatally wounded Shadowrupt sitting against a pillar. They slowly approached the former as he looked down to see Vaatu's blood on his hands in distraught. Fabron placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder, causing Endon to look up in surprise. "Fabron…" he looked back at his best friend, "What have I done?" The master blacksmith can clearly see how hard it was for Endon to strike down his best friend.

* * *

"You've grown stronger…Endon." The Guardians of light– especially the Goddess' chosen guardian– looked up in surprise to see the wounded Shadowrupt speaking out. Vaatu coughed a bit, causing some of his blood to stream down from the corner of his mouth. Endon slowly approached his best friend, "Vaatu… I wish things were different. Raava… she will never forgive me for this." He said as he struggle on the lump in his throat caused by the fact that Vaatu is dying because of him. "It's not your fault, Endon… I'm glad you stopped me." He said with a smile, which is ironic due to knowing that he's dying– leaving both Endon and his sister behind. "Why does it have to end like this?" the Goddess' chosen guardian said out of frustration, with his tears escaping from his ocean-coloured eyes. "I'm sorry that I put you through this, Endon… but I deserve it." He apologized, "I should have been happy with what we had. I was… for a while. But when I heard about the upcoming war for Kingdom Hearts… although I joined for the sake of giving us a better life... I started to take it all for granted. And before I knew it… I was captured and turn into a Shadowrupt against my will." He closed his eyes as the memory of his torture– and his life– flashes through his mind.

_~~~KH~~~_

"I'm such an idiot. Endon… you don't need me, anymore." He opened his eyes again at his best friend, "Always remember… that you have friends who're like family… and more. I need you to live… for the both of us…" This confused the Goddess' chosen guardian. "Both of us?" Endon asked, causing Vaatu to nod. "That's right. You'll be… my living legacy." The latter replied as he felt himself grow weaker, "Promise me… that you'll take care of my sister for me." While the final request was meant for their future king, the other Guardians of light somehow felt… that this promise is also meant for them, too– especially Fabron and Razoul. It was hard for Endon, but he nodded solemnly– knowing that he has to be strong for Raava's sake. "You have my word… Vaatu." The Shadowrupt smiled as he slowly closed his blood red eyes, "Thank you…"

* * *

The Goddess's chosen guardian's eyes began to grow wide upon the realization that his best friend is now dead, "Vaatu…? Vaatu!" the other Guardians of light look on in sadness as their future king mourn for his best friend– holding the Shadowrupt in his arms as the corpse fade away into the darkness. "No… This is not happening… It can't be happening… It can't…" Nanaki is the first to approach the Goddess' chosen guardian, carefully placing a hand on Endon's shoulder. The latter looked up in surprise to see the other approaching him– he now knows how Nanaki felt when his two brothers died so that he could escape. He slowly stood up before his eyes fell onto the now lifeless Keyblades, including the one in Nanaki's hand… and Vaatu's. He walked over to where Vaatu's Keyblade lie before picking it up, "This war has already claimed too many lives." The Goddess' chosen guardian spoke up. "We should continue to protect the light for the Goddess' sake– to prevent the history from repeating itself." The other nodded in agreement as Endon slowly approached the pillar where his best friend passed on. "No one deserves to die like this." He then looked down at Vaatu's Keyblade, "Not even you, old friend. Farewell." And with that, he struck the Keyblade into the ground– placing it as a grave marker in hope that Kingdom Hearts would accept Vaatu and grant him peace.

_~~~KH~~~_

A portal appeared behind them, causing the Guardians of light to think that it's time for them to go home. All of them decided to go through the portal, but when Endon tried to go through the portal himself, he was interrupted by the Goddess' voice. _"Endon. Come find me, please. I don't have much time."_ As the other Guardians of light began to wonder what's taking their future king so long, the portal started to close on them. "Don't worry about me. You go on ahead. Wait with the others in the Fountain Square." He ordered as he summoned his wings to find the Goddess, unaware of the darkness that is beginning to spread throughout the world.

* * *

When the phoenix flew away from saving Nanaki, it looked over the battle between the two friends and understands how it will end… and how hard this battle will be for one of them to strike down the other. Upon reaching the X-blade again, the phoenix landed and transformed into the raven-haired goddess. She willed the X-blade out of hiding and into the sky before summoning her bow, again. She pulled the bowstring, causing light to gather and crystalize into a white, gold and silver arrow. Channelling her desire to destroy the X-blade into the light arrow, Renyra aimed the arrow at what she had created… and let go.

_~~~KH~~~_

The arrow flew sure in a blinding speed of the light that created the arrow, with a great concussive force that not only shattered the X-blade into 21 pieces– but also caused Vaatu's darkness to erupt again. Upon looking at the fragmented X-blade, she noticed that seven of the shards are made of pure light– sensing the significant of these seven light fragments, Renyra cast a spell on the seven fragments before willing them into hiding– so that the spell will come into effect in the form of seven maidens with the heart of purest light. Looking back at the remaining fourteen pieces, the Goddess noticed that one of them is in a harmonious balance of the two elements that she used to created it– much to her surprise. When she tried to mix the light and darkness alone– much like when she created the World– the immortal woman quickly found out the hard way about the instability of light and dark when combined. Renyra knew that darkness is something that is never meant to be tampered with, but she also knew that light and darkness are like two separate sides of the same coin– a rare, delicate balance that should never be messed around with; even if darkness is believed to be oppressed by the light.

_~~~KH~~~_

The Goddess knew that, with the exception of her own heart, the light and darkness within every heart will never be truly balanced. She willed the one X-blade shard to approach her before casting a spell similar to the one she cast on the seven light fragments, casting the same spell on herself. She then willed the twilit X-blade shard into hiding, so that– like the seven light fragments– the spell will come into effect as her mortal incarnation. Before she could begin with sealing Kingdom Hearts away, she created the portal for the Guardians of light to escape– with the exception of her chosen guardian. Closing her eyes, she managed to get to him. _"Endon. Come find me, please. I don't have much time."_ Even though she can sense Endon heading off to find her, Renyra can't waste any more time and proceed in locking Kingdom Hearts away– feeling weaker upon the seal's completion. She collapsed, barely conscious by the time the dying Goddess can hear her chosen guardian call out.

* * *

"Renyra, where are you? Please answer me!" It didn't take long to notice the Goddess unconscious on the cracked, wasteland ground, "Renyra!" he called out as he hurried over to her side. Although Endon was as hesitant as he was when he wiped her tear, he carefully turned the immortal woman over and held him in his arms. Seeing that her eyes were closed, the Goddess' chosen guardian lowered his head in sadness– he had already lost his best friend to his own hands, but now… there's nothing he could do to save the goddess. "If only I've gotten here sooner…" he said to himself as tears escape from his ocean-coloured eyes.

_~~~KH~~~_

Sensing the sadness her chosen guardian had for her, the immortal woman opened her eyes. "Endon…" she faintly spoke up, gaining Endon's attention. "Kingdom Hearts… is safe for now… but the seal… will not last forever. I have used the majority of my power…to crate the seal. You need to get out of here… before the darkness covers this world– and you with it." She weakly brought her hand up to create a portal made of light for Endon– only for the immortal woman to grow weaker. Endon lowered his head again; he had never felt so helpless– in both Vaatu's death, and in Renyra dying. He tried to summon the Celestial Soul, only for the weakened goddess to stop him.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Keep the Celestial Soul…" she told him, "It has accepted you… as its wielder…and master. Your family will be able to wield it as well…" the goddess then unclasp the amulet around her neck. "Take this amulet…and give it to Raava. She will be your queen…" Although the Goddess' chosen guardian was surprised by how the Goddess has known about his feelings for Vaatu's sister, he couldn't help but feel sad. He was also surprised when she brought her hand up to wipe his tear away, "You don't have to be sad, Endon… We will meet again… in the next life. Where I will stand before you… as one of your descendants." She smiled before disintegrating into light– leaving behind a silver phoenix. Endon knew that this silver phoenix is an ordinary phoenix due to not hearing the Goddess' voice. He watched as the phoenix flew away into the vast sky before noticing the darkness spreading. "It's time to go!" and with that, ran off through the portal– closing behind just as the darkness began to swallow the world.

* * *

The darkness didn't just spread in the wasteland, but also in Laputa as well. Everyone in the Fountain Square huddled close as the darkness began to swallow Laputa, but to everyone's surprise, the light within the children's hearts drove the darkness back. A portal made from light appeared before them, and the Goddess' chosen guardian stepped out. Raava was the first to approach Endon, "Is Vaatu…?" she began to ask before Endon reluctantly nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring him home–" he tried to apologize before Raava cuts him off by wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm glad you're safe…" Endon wrapped his arms around her wrist and stood there in the embrace for a few second before the Goddess' chosen guardian broke the embrace and gave Raava the amulet. Noticing the amulet, Noah smiled. "At last! Our king is here!" the oracle called out as he knelt down before the remaining Guardians of light– and everyone else– follow suit.

_~~~KH~~~_

A few months have passed and cerulean flags with a silver phoenix emblazoned on each flag flies across the sky from each tower of the newly constructed Laputa Palace. The walls were decorated with banners similar to that of the flags and everyone in Laputa are gathered in the Grand Hall– where the throne room is– for the coronation of Endon, the first monarch of the Azurian race, and his queen, Raava. The coronation itself was spectacular, and the new queen looked beautiful in her new attire. And the banquet after the coronation was lively, but the new monarchs were nowhere to be seen– they were secretly escorted out of the palace by the other Guardians of light. Due to their strong camaraderie to the new king and queen, Matthias and Oreius decided to dedicate themselves in building a militia that will serve and protect the newly established Royal Family; and the five Keyblade Wielders became the Foreteller Union Council who will serve as the Royal Family's chief advisors– with Noah and Matthias as honourary members; Oreius and Nanaki were offered to be honourary members as well, but they turned down. The lieutenant saying that it would be better if General Matthias be the honourary member due to how the general can represent the Royal Militia, while Nanaki will explain when they get there…wherever "there" is.

* * *

It was later revealed that the Guardians of light have taken the new rulers to the abandoned building that Endon and Raava had called home…along with the queen's late brother, but that was before the Keyblade War. The new monarchs were surprised and touched to see that their friends have restored their old home and made it into a tomb for Vaatu, "I know it isn't much, but… it's the least we can do for your brother." Relena explained as she and Kira gave both Raava and Endon a group of Atlantean Star Lilies to plant in front of the tomb, with the remaining Guardians of Light following suit. "Vaatu would always bend over backwards so that Endon and I would survive." Raava reminisced, "Even if it means getting into trouble." Both Fabron and Razoul lowered their heads. "If only I had realized how desperate he really was– especially when Endon told me that Vaatu was going out of his way to take part in the Keyblade War." The master blacksmith stated.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Yeah… None of this would've happened if my brothers and I knew about your troubles… I'm sorry." The eldest Jalis apologized; not only to the new king and queen, but also meant it for the deceased Vaatu. "Vaatu… Raava and I would never have made it this far if it wasn't for you. Thank you." The new king said as they all stood in front of the tomb. After a moment of silent, they turned to begin their journey back to the new castle– only to be surprised to see a portal leading to a new world that will eventually be known as the Land of Departure. Feeling guilty, Nanaki spoke up.

* * *

"I guess… the time has come for you to know my reason." This confused the others, but they still continue to listen. "The reason I turned down the offer… is because of this" Nanaki than summoned Joxor's Keyblade– the remaining Guardians of light were surprised to see that Nanaki is still carrying that Keyblade, "When Joxor was defeated, he said that his Keyblade will be wielded again– through his descendants." The latter explained. "I couldn't stop having the feeling that someone will try and begin the Keyblade War anew." The others begin to understand, especially when they decided to protect the light – so that the history doesn't repeat itself. "Since there are other worlds now, I decided to hide the Keyblade away… and stay there to safeguard it." This shocked everyone else, "So you mean…" Kira said, unable to finish. Nanaki nodded, "Yes. This is good-bye." He stated, upsetting everyone.

_~~~KH~~~_

"I just don't belong here, anymore. Not like this…" Nanaki said as he recalls his partial transformation, "Ever since the transformation has left me half-corrupted–" "You still belong here with us!" Relena explained, surprising the half-corrupted Azurian. "Relena's right. Joxor would have destroyed all of us if you hadn't intervened when you did." Endon agreed, but he can see that Nanaki's mind is still made up. "But this doesn't have to be good-bye." This surprised everyone around the new king, "Even though the world in no longer whole– all of the new worlds is still connected." He then created two crystals made from the energy that created the portal with a spell he had learned before the coronation. He gave one to Nanaki, "I know your mind's made up, but you will always be welcome back here. The crystal will not only act as a way to communicate, but it will also activate a portal to anywhere you wish to go." Endon said. Seeing that Nanaki's mind is made up, and that their new king is giving consent to his decision, the others also decided that it would be for the best– after all, they have agreed that the history of the Keyblade War should never be repeated.

_~~~KH~~~_

It was hard, but the hardest good-bye was from the Anguis woman. "Just promise me that you'll visit." She told Nanaki, causing him to nod. "Don't worry. I will…" and the half-corrupted Azurian did something that surprised the Guardians of lights– especially Relena– by wrapping his arms around her. Tears escapes from his unique eyes; even though he hadn't told anyone, but Nanaki have developed some feelings for the Anguis woman the moment they met– even more so from the recon to find more survivors, to where Nanaki took that attack for her. He reluctantly released Relena from his embrace and walk toward the portal, looking back one more time before entering. The portal closed behind him as Relena said something inaudibly.

* * *

And true to his words, Nanaki visited his old homeworld every so often. Despite the fact that he is half-corrupted by the darkness, he managed to become the first of many Keyblade Masters who watched over the Land of Departure. The Azurians prospers, along with new Keyblade Wielders– thanks to the story of the Keyblade War. But following the example of the Guardians of light, the new Keyblade Wielders used the Keyblade to defend the light. And whenever there's a portal to a new world, some of the new Keyblade Wielder received blessings from their new king before going through the portal. The Royal Militia continues to grow as they served and protected the king and queen, with Matthias and Oreius leading them as the General and Lieutenant, respectively until their successors takes over. Noah and the five Keyblade Wielders continues act for the Royal Family's chief advisors until they were replaced by their successors.

_~~~KH~~~_

And as for Endon, he still remembers that he was one with the people before the coronation. He kept his promise to his best friend and taken great care of his queen until she passed on giving birth to their second son. He laid her to rest in the same tomb as her brother– and continued to rule long and wisely over Laputa until his death. He was laid to rest in the same tomb as his wife and his best friend– where his eldest son, Jarred, decided to have the tomb where his parents and his uncle were laid to rest become the Royal Family's Tomb. Jarred then took on his father's position as the Azurian's king, but he was unfortunately misguided by a vengeful Shadowrupt who used a changeling spell to disguise herself. But Jarred's younger brother, Adin, can see through the Shadowrupt's disguise – so upon Jarred's untimely demise and Adin's succession, the Shadowrupt was executed for her treasonous crime against the Royal Family and was replaced by a descendant of Noah – and to prevent this history being repeated, decreed that whenever the queen is with child, the oracle is summoned to see if whether or not the unborn child– even if the child is the firstborn– is the one to succeed the throne.


	8. Esther (Prologue)

_***Author's Note: **__As you begin to read the second half of this story, you may begin to notice that the story of this particular ancestor – Hadassah Drottina (Toellas during the event of this story) Ul Azuria is based off of both the Veggie Tales movie "Esther: The girl who became queen", and the biblical story of Queen Esther. For those who are unaware of the story, Esther (or Hadassah) is a Jewish girl who is raised in Persia (nowadays known as Iran) by her cousin, Mordecai. In the original story, Vashti is the name of the queen of King Xerxes (or Ahasuerus) until he replaced her with Esther (for refusing her husband's order). But in this story, Vashti is the name of Xerxes' mother (and this is where I may get the fire of hate; so please be respectful). The story (or in the bible, it is known as "The Book of Esther") is often told during the Jewish holiday, Purim (although it was debated on whether or not to include this to the bible due to how God's name is not mentioned once here.) So without any further ado, I am proud to introduce Renyra Toellas Ul Azuria's great-great-great grandmother, Hadassah Drottina Ul Azuria.__*****_

* * *

It is been said by the wise to "Never be afraid of greatness. Some were born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon their shoulders." It was past midnight when Queen Vashti and her son– the crown prince, Xerxes– were gently roused from their beds by the Foreteller Union Council– who acts as the Royal Family's chief advisors, and were beginning to be escorted when the dead of night was shattered by shouts and bells. They went into the Grand Hall just as the rest of the court begins to swarm the rest of the palace.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Cyrus is dead, isn't he?" the queen asked, knowing that her husband has to be quarantine after coming down with a mysterious illness that had him bedridden for the last few weeks– a protocol that is meant to prevent the rest of the Royal Family from catching the illness, and even up to this point; now don't get me wrong, both the queen and the crown prince were allowed to visit the king– in fact, they've visited him earlier that night. The council reluctantly nodded, "I'm afraid so, Your Majesty." The representative of the Unicornis District replied. The queen and her son both lowered their heads in sorrow– they have hoped that King Cyrus would have recover from the fever, but never again would his deep, comforting voice be heard throughout the palace's corridors– never again would he sit on his throne with a welcoming presence.

_~~~KH~~~_

"We are so sorry for your loss, Your Majesty." The Vulpeus representative spoke up, causing both the queen and crown prince to nod their thanks in response– they both know that in less than a month's time, Ahasuerus Toel Ul Azuria will be of age to inherit his father's throne. "We will prepare the king's funeral at once, Your Majesty." Both the Royal Family and the council turned their heads to see an armour-clad Azurian male approaching them from the Grand Hall's entrance hidden in the shadows, "And then, once the time of mourning has pass, we will find a consort for your son." Know the protocol that the armoured Azurian is mentioning, the widowed queen nodded. "Life and Death are like two separate sides of a same coin. You cannot have one without the other – the same would go with both light and darkness…" she mused to herself before looking up, willing herself to be strong for both her son's sake and her late husband's. "If anything were to happen to me, I would like to make sure that my son has a future queen to rule by his side."

_~~~KH~~~_

Now this is a story of a great heroine. Only our heroine is not the queen– not yet anyways. But rather, an ordinary girl. Now it's hard to tell whether she was born great, or decided to the right thing when she found herself in a right place at the right time. I supposed that once you have read through her story, you can be the judge of that.


End file.
